


Stuck in the middle

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: The last thing on her mind was love. Life had been hard enough to allow herself to feel such an emotion but a man came into her life without warning and slipped the rug from under. There was one thing she did not count on, a red flame that will burn her alive.





	1. Chapter 1

 

There was something thrilling about going to a bar on a Friday night, all alone and with a new identity. To be part of a flurry of strangers searching for enjoyment, release, a good time that would allow to free the stress of the day. Not easy, it wasn't easy for Regina to simply forget everything happening in her life but for a few hours she was free to not be Regina, to enjoy the freedom, Reina, provided her. Because really, the queen complex her mother had forced down her throat was impossibe to get rid off.

Regina found this particular place a few weeks ago when she was bored out of her mind and a prisoner of her apartment. Tormented by the sense of loss and a darkness that was slowly eating her away. Those four walls were closing in oon her, making the apartment (because she couldn't call it home, not anymore) seem smaller.

Enough was enough.

She dressed in the nicest dress she own. A red, skin tight thing that gave the illusion that she wasn't able to breathe in it. Impecable make up and hair, put on some of black pumps to complement her legs and then she was off in search of some entertaiment to ease her mind.

The brunette drove through the heart of New York, eyes glancing over bars and people. Some too young, others too wild for her liking. They all seemed like people, places that wouldn't be mentally stimulating. In the end she opted to go to a place called 'The poison apple', curious name too. As a child, apples were her favorite. She still remember the honeycrisp three in their garden, the branches so tall that it seemed to be holding up the sky, and the adorning red fruits that gleam in the sunlight like rubies. Regina love to nap under the cool shade it provided, how her days seemed to pass by quickly as she played there with her sister Zelena, with zero care in the wolrd. Those were the days, she missed those days in which her sister and her actually got along, when Henry sat there with her to tell her stories that the little girl she used to be dreamed about. Now that tree doesn't exist, just like her friendship with Zelena and her father's soul. That's why 'poison apple' seemed like a fitting place to enter. After all, Regina herself was poison, thorns and darkness, a broken darkness that the world itself mocked.

Weeks had passed by since she first entered the bar for the first time, weeks in which little had happened. Which is why she decided that tonight would be the last time. That she will return to the prison of her apartment with zero reprieved to breath. It was fun (not really) while it lasted.

Mills sat at the bar area,swirling the stem of her appletine between delicate digits, eyes intently watching the liquid dance around the glass. Regina waited for somthing, some unknown thing but the seconds ticked by and she was already making her mind to leave. With a sigh, Regina reached for her purse, ready to take the money out to pay when from the corner of her eye she saw someone stand beside her. She continued on her task, but the stranger spoke and the accent, deep and rich like the earth of a forest made her stop. Regina eyed the man briefly and found him smirking at her. Mills perfectly manicured brow rose and his smirk only broaden. "Can I help you with something?" Her voice carried her usual sultriness, rich like his own accent. The man sat on the empty stool, his striking blue eyes on her, unrelenting.

They were breathtaking.

"I sure hope so." He replied nonchalantly, turning to the barkeep, "Whiskey, and…" He looked at her almost empty glass, deducing what she was drinking. After a second or two he looked at the man on the other side of the bar, "...an appletini for the lady." The barkeep nodded and got to serving the drinks.

Her eyes never left him in the entire exchange, her brow still up, mouth in a thin line. "I can pay for my own drink…"

"I'm sure you can." He replied without missing a beat.

Drinks were placed in front of them, but Regina did not reach for it, not just yet.

Noticing that, the man placed his glass back down, a questioning gaze sent his way. "Everything alright?" And Regina couldn't rolling her eyes.

"Again, can I help you with somethinng?" The words were low, head slightly tilted as her tongue clicked.

His lips went 'oh' as he rose the glass to his lips, taking a fairly greedy sip. He seemed to debate what to say, the brunette could see it in the way his shoulders rolled before settling on squaring them. The action slightly reminded her of someone long gone.

Focus, Regina.

She reached for her almost empty glass, drank the contents and pushed it back for the bartender to take. After a while of silence between them, silence drown in the sound of low music and people murmmurring all around them, the man gave her a smile that made her heart beat strangely. "I'm new in town."

Regina sucked on her teeth before speaking once more. "And I have to do with that because?"

"I'm trying to make friends, and you looked like someone lonely in need of one as well."

Really she didn't mean to snort out a laugh but it came out before she could stop it and might as well own it. "What makes you think I'm lonely?" Even if it was true, the fact that he was bold enough to actually voice that made her cringe and awe all at the same time. People tend to say she is a little intimidating, but he doesn't seem to he intimidated by her at all. It was refreshing but she won't just admit that to him, especially when she knows that the moment she walks out the bar doors, she won't see him again and it was better that way.

The strangers shifts in his chair, whether it was to be more comfortable or look at her, she doesn't know but his gaze is so strong, playfulness that has surrounded him a moment ago sucked into his lungs without even trying. There was a seriousness to him that she could relate to, something about him that was just right. She won't dwell on it, cannot dwell on it. "You spent the last half hour playing with that glass before you drank what was left and well you looked like you could use some company. Plus I watched you brushed some guys off and I like a challenge."

She was taken aback by that. Regina didn't noticed anyone intently looking at her, then again when her mind wonders off, she rarely noticed her surroundings. A bad habit that could cost her in the future if she didn't changed it. "Some might say that's creepy." Regina laughed.

"Maybe." He half agreed with a grin. "But you haven't brushed me off just yet so I think I got a good change of keeping you company for a little while."

He had a point there. She would have just ignored him, pretend he wasn't talking to him and wait out until he was gone. That's all she been doing for the past few weeks since she started going to the bar. No one struck her enough for Regina to actually care to talk. He had taken her by surprise, even now as his blue eyes shone in the dim light of the bar and his smile made her feel warm for some reason. "Point taken." She muttered, reaching for the drink he had ordered for her and took a sip. "But if you bored me to death I'm leaving, understood?"

The man smirked, nodding. "I wouldn't dreamed of it."

|XxX|

Regina learned three things that night.

One, his name was Leo.

Two, he came from London to expand his recycling business.

And three, she couldn't hold her liquor well as she thought.

The alcohol had Regina giggling, actually giggling about every little stupid thing Leo said. He wasn't fairing any better but from the both of them, he was more composed. "You are kidding right?" She said, her voice airy, void of the usual heaviness. It was nice to be free of the dark thoughts that usually loomed over her head. Sure, she had it all together, her life, her job but there were things missing, and in that moment with Leo every seemed to be in place.

"Not at all." His voice held a faux grave tone that had her faking a serious expression as he retold the story once more. "I swear, I was happily sitting on a lawn chair, drinking my beer in peace when the dog and the pig came out of nowhere and hit the back of the chair pushing me off it and falling into the mud. It was raining so much for a few weeks so when the sun finally came out I thought 'A little sun would be good' never in a million years I thought that would happen." He shook his head, laughing. Regina had a hand clamped over her mouth, her week attempt at not laughing.

She laughed.

"What about you?" He rose a brow and her fit of laugh ceased.

"I got not embarrassing stories to tell." Not true, she had some but they either involved her sister or father and she didn't want to put a damper on the mood because everytime she thinks about them the easiness seemed to die. And she is having fun, more fun than she ever had before but it was getting late and she needed to sleep this drunkness off if she wanted to arrived at work refreshed (somewhat) and ready to go through the last details of the party she is organizing for her sister wedding.

Shit, she ended up thinking about her in the end.

Regina sighed, getting up from the chair almost falling in the process. Leo jumped right in time to catch her, their faces dangerously close for comfort. He smiled, and Regina felt her heart knowing on her ribcage. How did she not noticed those dimples? Woah.

"You alright, Reina?" For a moment she gawked at him, her drunk state preventing her from pulling at the thread of her little lie, but after a while she shook her head, and grinned.

Yeah, she didn't give him her real name. It wasn't like they were going to see each other again anyway. "Yes, I am." She straightened, "I should get going." Fixing her dress, Regina then reached for her purse, stumbling a little.

"You shouldn't be driving like that." He said and honestly she knows. Regina had planned to ask the barkeep to call a cab but before she could voice out her plan, Leo's arm was around her shoulder and guiding her out.

"Where are we going?" She asked and Robin stopped. There was an internal struggle inside of him. His eyes became suddenly stormy, darker that they've been a few moments ago. Regina felt herself swallowing hard, air escaping her lungs in short puffs as she studied his face intently.

After a moment, resolve washed over his face. "Well, I can call you a cab…"

OH.

"Or, my apartment is a few buildings down."

OHHH.

Regina's mind blanketed for a moment. Common sense whispered in her head 'take option A' but her heart disguised as tiredness said option B. What was the worse it could happen? Well, he could be a serial killer and she his next victim. It would be a nice way to go, dramatic. But he didn't look like a killer to her. Maybe he was murdering her heart with every smile, every laugh, the timber of his voice and the way his whole body shaped in delight at something she said. She didn't mind dying that way.

"Reina?" He called out, his hand squeezing her shoulder softly. It brought back to reality, tiredness (heart) winning over the argument within herself. She can always sneak out before he even wakes and forever wonder what would have happened. Maybe a friendship with him was exactly what she needed or it might be a mistake. Regina doesn't want to find out but she wants to waste a few more hours with him.

"Do I have to walk much?" She asked and when Regina saw his broad smile she had to lock her knees but keep herself from buckling. Whether from drunkness or swoon, Regina didn't know.

"Not much, I promise." And Regina found herself believing him.

That was the beginning of her life spiraling out of control…

_A few weeks later._

Her job as a party planner jad expanded in ways she didn't even dated to imagined it. New accounts were weekly brought in by wealthy people wanting to have an over the top and lavish gathering. Regina had started this a few years ago with nothing but a dream and a few dollars to her name. Her mother did not approved of her choices, to the point in which she practically treats her like some invisible person. But even though she doesn't put much attention to Regina's dealings, the media certainly does.

After all, she was the youngest daughter to Cora Mills, governer of New York.

Okay, so maybe she does. Her image was the most important aspect of her life and as long as Regina didn't do anything stupid (Cora's words) all would be alright but she pointedly told Regina to reconsider her little side project. But she never did, she never will.

As she went over the final details of the upcoming parties, the season of socialites was about to begin and this would be the first of many parties she'd be planning, a clear of throat made Regina look up. There, Mary Margaret stood with an expression that could only mean one thing. The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to prevent the more than likely headache that was would assault her.

Just great.

Regina sighed, but nodded already pushing away the many sketches and fabrics she had been going over. Zelena walked in just when Regina stood up. Her sister didn't like it when Regina was distracted checking other things, like their mother, the auburn woman liked to be the center of attention. Loved to rub salt on Regina's wound whenever she could. Marriage wasn't something Zelena ever considered, not like Regina once did with Daniel but that was a story for another time. The fact that Zelena would be the first of the two of them to tie herself to someone always was reason for the woman to rub it in. What's worse, she asked for Regina to organize it all just in spite. The only reason she had agreed was because their mother promised to not meddle in her business. So if she had to stand Zelena for a few months, then it will be worth it.

"Gina, good you are not busy." She could argue the contrary but she isn't in the mood of one of her sister's tantrums. Whomever decided to ask her hand in marriage must be an idiot.

Sitting back down, Regina reached for Zelena's wedding file but the ginger placed a hand over it. The brunette looked up with a raised brow, and her sister just gave her that sickly sweet smile that made her insides churn. "This is a quick visit don't worry…" OH that's new. Regina just shrugged, and stood up once more.

"Well, I hope is short enough, I don't want my breakfast to unsettle in my stomach." Zelena sneered at her, and it was Regina's turn to return that sickly smile. She waited for Zelena to retort back, keeping her wits at bay wasn't the ginger's strong suits but when she didn't say anything, Regina frowned.

Since when does her sister have any semblance of self control?

Something inside of her told Regina she will soon find out.

"You'll finally get to meet my future husband."

Aha, that explains it.

Regina cannot lie to herself, she had been curious to know who is crazy enough to hang themselves by marrying her sister. She had a few good qualities, smart, ambitious, driven. Not in vain she is one of the top attorneys in New York, and their mother's right hand but she had a lot of bad qualities to out weight the good ones. Which is a pity. She has memories of a good, honest, sweet and caring Zelena but that might as well be a dream she conjured up a long time ago. After Z's fifteen birthday everything changed and since then they've been in war. Some nights Regina missed that life that will never return, others she can't get away enough. Balancing the onslaught of negative emotions, emotions she hates, is a task in itself everytime Zelena comes around, but at the moment curiosity is a tad bit stronger. "So I'm finally going to meet the clinically insane person that decided to ask your hand in marriage…" The comment slided off her tongue like a skater on ice, leaving a trail behind. Zelena rolled her eyes, and Regina was waiting for her own venomous reply, but it never came.

Now that was a big surprised. Zelena withholding her tongue was rare.

"Robin…" Zelena called out and Regina crossed her arms, shoulders rolling. Can this moment be over already? After a few seconds of drowning silence, a voice came in response, a voice that sounded oddly familiar. The brunette dropped her arm to the side again, eyes on her desk. She must have imagined it. Hands kept busy reaching for the file she had previously closed, and began sorting through it when the voice came again, clearer this time. Out of instinct, Regina looked up, distant dark eyes settling on the figure crossing the doorway.

Shit.

Regina's eyes widen for a flicker of a second in recogition. This was not happening. "Regina meet my fiance, Robin Locksley." There was a hint of pride in Zelena's voice. Regina went mute, not believing what she was seeing. The same man she met weeks ago the man that she had…

Snap out of it.

Maybe he has a twin brother?

Yes, most likely.

Or so she hopes.

Robin extended his hand, her own reaching to him as well. As they shook, dark eyes locked with his brilliant blue ones and saw the shadow of recognition in them. "Have we met before?" She asked, masking the mortification settling in her. Please let him have a twin brother. "I swear I've seen you before, do you have a twin brother or answer for himself.

"Nonsense. He's an only child. You probably seen him or heard of him thanks to his father. He's the prime minster of England's son."

Regina's face blanched and her chest felt way too small for her heart.

But of course it made so much more sense now. This marriage had her mother's seal of approval for a reason. Zelena's goal in life was to please her mother and this particular action had gave her mother a powerful allience.

"An ambitious marriage." And if bitterness coated her words, if only a little, she didn't notice. Zelena was all gleam and happiness and Robin seemed to have a cloud hanging over his head. The brunette rose her hand, fingers pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. And when her sister locked her arm with him, Regina felt bile rise in her throat. All she wanted was for them to leave now.

"Our families seem to think so…" Robin finally spoke. His words sounded almost apologetic and all Regina wanted was to push him from the balcony. Even if this was a two story building the fall will hurt, hopefully as much as her heart was hurting.

Zelena kissed his cheek, and then looked at Regina with that obnoxious smile. "Can you give Robin a quick summary of how things are going? I'm going to call mother now." She did not wait a second more before stepping out of the office leaving Robin and Regina alone.

For a while no one spoke, silence heavy like stones and air taut with unsaid words. She knew, she just knew that he was thinking about that night all those weeks ago. The memory burned her skin and her mind.

_A few weeks ago._

_Her eyes took in her surroundings in the dim light, the cool air rushing over her skin. She was tired and the alcohol had her mind feeling quite lightheaded but she couldn't go to sleep just yet even when Leo had offered her his bed and he would take the couch. He had a particular taste. Everything was made of dark wood and if you closed your eyes, and breathed in you could smell the scent of forest. It was a smell that she had forgotten. It reminded her of afternoons spent under her honeyscrip tree, sleeping peacefully. Times in which her worries it was dressing her dolls or if Zelena wanted to play with her. Regina doesn't think about those moments to often, and when she does, her lips curled into the most bittersweet of smiles._

" _What are you thinking about?" Leo asked. He must have noticed the smile. The man transfered a glass of water to her hands. Regina dipped her head in thanks, and sipped a little from the glass._

" _Memories I haven't thought about in a while'" Even thought they hurt, they were there, they made her who she is today. "And i'll probably won't think about in a while." There were questions in his eyes, words dancing on the tip of his tongue. But he did not voice them, and for that she was grateful._

_Robin sat on the couch and she followed suit. Her feet were killing her and all she wanted to do was take those heels off, feel her skin breathe, so she did. Regina tried to, gracefully, take them off and ended up falling to the side, water falling all over her dress._

" _Shit." She cursed out loud and Robin laughed. "Not funny." She shot a glare at him and it only made him laugh more._

" _My apologies." He supplied with a grin before standing up and walking towards the bedroom. For a moment she utterly confused as to what exactly he was going to do but when he returned with a towel and what looked like one of his shirts she understood._

" _That's not neccesary, Leo." For some reason, whenever she said that name it didn't fit and sometimes he looked off kilter whenever she said it. Maybe her drunk mind is seeing things._

" _You'll catch your death if you go to sleep in that wet dress…" He trailed off, his eyes roaming her body, her cheeks, neck and face flushed. Regina shook her head, finallly shedding those heels before standing up and taking the fabrics. Without them, she looked so tiny compared to him._

" _Thanks." She began dabbing the towel over her dress before, and without a single shred of embarassment, Regina took off her dress leaving her in her black lace undergarments. The brunette chance a peak to Leo's face. His throat bobbed, his eyes swirled with lust and her mind riled. She shouldn't be this turned on by his gaze alone but she was and her body was quickly reacting. "You alright?" She asked,voice low and sultry as she dabbed the towel over her shoulder, pushing her hair to the opposite side. Regina kept track of his eyes, how they followed every motioned of her hands. The brunette smirked a little, moving the fabric down the valley of her breast._

_He swallowed and Regina bite her lip._

" _That depends…" His gaze locked with hers, the ribbon of moonlight filtering between them. "Before now I didn't think I was missing something till well…" He looked up and down her body and she dropped the towel so he could get a better glimpse._

_Regina waited for him to finish his sentence but he never did. Something was grasping at him, guilt? Regret? The brunette couldn't quite decipher it. She felt exposed, raw and mortification kept growing inside her like waves. This was a mistake. As the thought slammed at the front part of her brain, Regina make a move to crouch to grab her dress and run but Leo's hand grasped at her wrist gently. The touch might as well be scorching hot, simmering her skin and traveling through her body like molten lava. "Don't…" He whispered. The word a caress, a feather like touch to her ear drums. Regina gave up on the task, her eyes locked with his again. They held that swirling darkness of unadulterated passion, mixed with the desire of just skipping all the protocol of the seduction game. Something beneath her skin thrummed, whether from his touch or her ache, Regina couldn't discerned. But her body willed itself to flush tight against his hard body, her mouth crashing with his without missing a beat. Arms winded around his shoulders, his own around her waist and afterwards their lips battled on. Every head movement provoked tongues to explored while a hand dared to dipped lower where it reached the swell of her arse. The brunette pushed him until the back of his knee met the back of the couch and with one more push he was forced to sit and watch how Regina discarded her lacey bra._

_The hunger in his eyes made her breath hitched but she pressed on._

_With one knee on both sides, Regina lowered herself down, the feeling of the length of him poking at her enough to make her groan slightly. "That was fast." She muttered, letting the upper part of her undergarment fall on the floor. His hands were upon her waist, fingers over her creamy skin, learning curves and paths they will never travel again. Her own hands undoing the buttons one by one until they were but a memory. Hands pushed the fabric of his shoulders, digits testing each and every one of his abs._

_He was tone and handsome and when did he start massaging her breast? Shit. She moaned._

" _Not the only one…" He replied back, leaning forward to get rid of the shirt before his warm mouth bite where her neck and shoulders met. A hiss left her lips, but lighting ran through her veins. The lingering hesitation had vanished opening a path to everything else that was about to happen._

_And boy a lot of this happened._

Regina's eyes went to the door that Zelena had walked out, as if willing her to return, so she won't have to deal with this, with him. But she didn't come back no matter how much she willed it in her mind.

"You gave me a fake name?" He spoke and her head couldn't have whirled around faster.

Did he really asked that first?

"You slept with your future sister-in-law but your first thought is about me using a fake name?" Dumbfounded, that is how she felt. "You did the very exact thing, L-e-o."

He cringed at that and good, serves him right.

"You seduced me." He crossed his arms.

Regina released a mirthless laugh. "Oh please, you weren't men enough to keep it in your pants…" Even if you were quite the exceptional lover. But she will not admit that to him.

"Your moaning suggested otherwise."

Prick, bastard.

Regina rolled her eyes, exasperated about this conversation. Can Zelena arrive any sooner?

"You and I shall never speak of this again. As far as everyone is concerned we just met." Now more than ever mortification ran liquid in her veins, in her head. Her sister fiance, she slept with a man crazy enough to marry her sister. That spark she felt when she first met Leo- Robin, was still there, running over her like a second skin, making her heart beat a little faster. Feelings that she should not be feeling.

"You can't possibly pretend that night didn't mean anything…" He took a step forward, and the another until he was closer to her, if it were not for the desk between them… She will not think about it.

Regina mustered a mask of indifference, "It meant nothing…" but that wasn't true and they both knew it.

"Rei- Regina." He began but she shook her head.

"No." She will also ignore the way her name from his lips made her feel. "You are threading a dangerous territory, Robin. The moment my sister sniff this out… well she is like a bloodhound with a bone…" There was a cruelty to the ginger, a cruelty that had been one of the main reasons Regina had deemed it worthy to put some distance between her and the entire Mills family. "For your safety let's pretend." Words have lost their edge, leaving behind a streak of fear in there wake.

Resignation colored his features, but he nodded. A sigh of relief left her mouth as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It did mean something to me, that night." Regina rolled her shoulders, not wanting to know more about the way he feels, it wasn't fair. At the end of the day, he was marrying her sister.

"Please, don't…" She took a step back, taking a deep breath, words on the tip of her tongue desperately wanting to come out only to be blocked by her sister's voice.

"Gina!" She exclaimed with a faux happiness that made her cringe.

Nothing good will happen.

"Dinner tonight with mother, and no there's no way of you getting out of it. You are invited as well, dear." She locked arms with Robin, smiling a bit more genuinely at him. Regina had the slight feeling that Robin didn't have a choice either.

Awkward family dinner, splendid.

 


	2. Chapter 2

War.

Regina felt like she was walking into a war zone instead of dinner with her family. Her day had gone from bad to worse after Zelena and Robin's visit. She spent her day processing the new information, diggesting every caress, deleting every kiss from her bank of memories. Mills felt like vomiting whenever the image of Zelena and Robin all tangled up apperead. It wasn't jealously, really. Just the thought of both Mills sleeping with the same guy, as fleeing as it was, made her gut twist. Though a deep part of her felt jealously for the first time. Zelena was going to marry a very interesting man, and amazing love.

Things spiraled so horribly in her mind. What if her sister found out about their little adventure? Or worse, what if Cora did? A spider like chill crawled her back, her mind going through all the possibly scenarios her mother would certainly make her go through, all the ways she could make Regina's life a living hell.

Add to that how her mind went back to that night. His hands roaming her body, his lips kissing and sucking her olive skin and how his thrusts made her scream in ecstasy. Her mind was a treachearous place, and the worse part? Her body craved a repeat. Regina cannot look at Robin's face without imagining how the pleasure crossed it.

How is she supposed to get through a meal without her conjuring up images that made her body shudder?

Zelena's wedding couldn't come any sooner.

Regina counted the steps up to her doom. A long flight of stairs that seemed unending.

"One, two, three…" She went one, taking deep breaths, steadying her heart and mind and, and…

"As I live and breathe, Regina Mills in the flesh." The male voice hitted her ear drums, smooth and silky like the night. Her eyes glanced up to see Killian Jones, millionarie, playboy, her mother's confident and a pain in Regina's ass. Of course get was part of this circus. Why wouldn't he?

"You look as lovely as always, that dress fits you quite nicely." The dress was a gift. Regina found it in her apartment with a 'wear me tonight' note. She believed it was Cora's but now she knows better.

It was creepy.

As the information fell into place Regina cringed and rolled her eyes.

He always been opened about his intention torwards her (her mother had given him the green light to pursuit her) he had even proposed to her once (if it was to please their parents or himself, Regina could never tell) when they were younger but she always shot him down. His father is one of her mother's biggest contributors, it was only fitting that Killian had a space in her mother's  _court._

"I should have known that something so tacky couldn't have possibly come from mother." Regina finally reached the top of the stairs, standing face to face with Killian. The man smirked, twilight shinning in his blue eyes. He gave her a mock vow, straightening only when he grasped her hand and kissed it. Regina fought the urge to wretch but she managed to keep her cool mask of indifference on.

"Always on the defense. Good to see some things never change." Killian finally let go of her hand, settling back a few steps to get a better glimpse of the brunette. "When Cora informed me you were coming for dinner I was thrilled. Sorry if I couldn't help myself and sent you a gift."

Regina clutched her hand purse tight, trying to loosen a breath. She hadn't seen Cora in a while. Sure they've talked but usually over the phone or she sent her dearest sister to relieve a message but this is the first time in two years they were going to see each , she managed to force herself to not think about her for the moment, and decided to make the tension in her body bleed out if only a little. "Don't tell me you are going to propose again?" She perched a brow, "Let me save you the embarrassment, the answer is still no." Killian's fake pout made Regina roll her eyes harder. The brunette half turn, gaze settling on the door. The details guarding them reminded her of a seventeen year old Regina who was constantly guarded by them.

Those years were horrible.

Watching from the sidelines how her strict mother went from position to position until she reached the current on, Governor of New York. Does Cora Anne Mills has enough ambition to run for President of the United States? Regina wouldn't put it pass that woman.

"Cora is in a good mood…" Killian's voice filtered in, and Regina closed her eyes. "Your sister's engagement with the son of the prime minister was something unexpected, but welcomed. Will certainly give her an edge when she decides to run for president."

And of course Killian would say that. His father and him had been counseling Cora for years, it was only natural that they would advise that.

"When that happens I'm sure to leave the country." Not because her mother was a tyrant, it was only that way with her, but because escaping Cora Mills would be impossible. It was bad enough she had use a fake name so she could go into bars and people not recognized her (now she knows better thanks to Robin) but being recognized as the president's daughter? That was impossible to escape. Especially when she would most likely become the first female president. No doubt her mother's goal is to make history.

She heard how Killian deflate, and she turned to him. "That's being over dramatic." He said, crossing his arms a huff leaving his lips.

Regina rolled her shoulders, "You know it isn't." And for a moment she saw the flickered of understanding in his eyes. Like Regina, Killian had to deal with a tyrant of a parent the only difference was that he had embraced it, unlike her. "Look I just want this night to be over so I can go back home and not see my mother for the next two years."

Killian gave her this strange, grave look the had the brunette thinkinh this was going to be a long night. Regina stood fully in front of him again. "What?" But he just shook his head and said, "Boy you are gonna end this night really pissed…" And he was off not giving her an explanation to those perilous words. She is accustomed to be angry at her mother but they way Killian's eyes clouded told Regina that this is going to be one of those dinners she wished for a sleeping curse or at least a memory arranging curse.

|xXx|

Regina walked the long hallways of the house, avoiding contact with other people till it was truly neccesary. The last time she had been here was when she had a heated argument with her mother about the future Regina had picked for herself. When she declared that it was time to completely detached herself from Cora. The woman had clearly stated that as long as Mills was her name, it would be an impossible task, well she wasn't wrong. Still, Regina tried her very best to survive, to make a name for herself that didn't have anything to do anything with Cora Mills and her political career. Being back in this house had been a bittersweet thing. It was also the last place she had ever seen her father before his demise years ago. The loss ran bone deep, making the marrow of her bones chill.

Her steps were slow, measured, even soundless, out of habit. Many time she had managed to stealthy sneak out of the house, even with the details perched at her door. Other times they caught when she was about to jump the fence. It was strange to willingly (not willingly enough) back into this cold home. If she never has to come back, Regina would be the happiest person alive. Her eyes glazed over the wall, painting, pictures and frivously tapestry that could feed an entire family for a year. She was about to turn when from the far wall she saw it, a picture of them. Regina, Zelena, Henry and Cora. Before things went downhill, the only family picture in which Cora genuinely smiled, Zelena and her hugged tight and Henry kissed his wife cheek.

If only she could go back in time to that moment she would stay there forever.

"Things were easier back then…" A calm, cool voice came from behind her, and Regina almost jumped out of her skin. She turned to see her mother examined Regina from head to toe. The brunette fought the urge to fidget under Cora's scrutinizing gaze, but when she did not find anything out of place she took a few steps towards Regina until she was standing right in front of the picture herself.

"Too bad we can go back…" Regina replied with a gentle shrug.

Cora did not even flinched. Her gaze was steady on the portrait as if willing Henry to come back to life, to stand between both woman so he could make them laugh. He was the only person that could managed to get a genuine laugh out of her mother. Her world revolved around him and after his death she threw herself into her work, momentarily forgetting her daughters. It was after that everything changed. Zelena's attitude, Cora's cold heart and Regina's will to keep this family together.

After a moment of heavy silence, Cora finally spoke. "You still care about Zelena's happiness, right?"

Now that was a tricky question, not only that, a completely out of the blue question. "Always cared for it, you know well Zelena was the one to change..." She shrugged.

"Evolved." Cora simply stated, before tearing her eyes from the photo and setting her sight on Regina. "I know about you and Robin."

Air left her lungs the moment she finished that sentence. Eyes widen in surprise and her heart unsteadily losing speed. Somehow she preferred Zelena finding out first. Killian must have known, his words ran through her head but she wasn't pissed, she was scared. "I don't know what you are talking about. I just met the guy." And that wasn't a lie.

Cora tsk softly. "Don't try denying it, dear." A delicate hand smooth down her skirt. "The color draining of your face is proof enough. Do you think I haven't been keeping an eye on you these past two years?"

Regina bristled.

"I needed to make sure you didn't do something stupid like I don't know, sleeping with your sister's fiance."

Regina didn't know what to make of Cora's expression. She was a master of her emotions, of what should cross her face and what shouldn't, of lies and deception. Not in vain did she enter into a career of politics. The brunette opened her mouth, whether to refute those words or defend herself, she didn't know, nothing came out. After a moment of guttural silence, Regina released a sigh. "What are your terms and conditions?" Denial would gain her a scolding and she is not a child and fighting will only make matters worse. So acceptance, that was the only viable option.

Cora gave her a cold, calculating smile. "I knew I raised a smart daughter."

Oh that need to roll her eyes was there but she didn't, poking the monster even more was a bad idea.

"You'll continue to plan  _their wedding_." The emphasis was more than clear to Regina. "And since you refuse to retake your career as an attorney, you'll be working for me, planning all the activities for my campaign and for the city. Might as well make a good use of your skills."

That was unfair!

The last thing she wanted was this, to have more to do with her mother. Regina was happily content with her simple life. A simple office, a overly too cheerful assistant that she secretly liked not that she would ever admit that to Mary Margaret and living away from the shadow her family cast. She should say something, anything but then Cora spoke once more and Regina wanted to be swallowed whole.

"One last thing, you are to start dating Killian." That was a command but Regina was not a soldier.

"No!" Regina exclaimed. "You can decide over every aspect of my life if you want but not my love life." Spine straight, shoulders squared.

"Funny, you speak as if you have a choice in the matter." The undercurrent of icy rage, the calmness of her face had Regina raging.

"This is one thing I'm not twisting my arm over." The brunette beseech. "Me quedaré a vestir santos. But you are not gonna tell me who I should date or who I should marry."

Cora rolled her eyes at Regina speaking in Spanish. Everytime Regina lost her cool words came out in other languages, usually Spanish. The English language could never convey all the raw rage this woman before her provoked in her. "I get to decide my life the way I want it. My heart gets to decide what direction to take."

Regina had no intentions of dating Killian, or any other person for that matter. Her life had been spent in her job, there was no time for anything,  _anyone_ else. Robin had been a good time, a night she'll soon forget and him as well even if it was going to be hard to do so if Regina had to see him constantly thanks to her planning this wedding but she'll cross that bridge when she gets there. For now she will not allow her mother's feral nature to shackle her down. The brunette had enough of that to last a lifetime. Her freedom had been hard earned and she will not let go of it just because her mother has an agenda.

"We'll see…" Was all Cora had to add as she turned on her expensive heels and headed down the hallway no doubt heading to the living room where everyone was gathered. Words were piling one over the other, ready to be hurled in her mother's direction but the moment she opened her mouth nothing came out. Regina knows well enough when and how to pick her fights with Cora, and saying anything at the very moment will only serve to fuel her ammo. No doubt bullet like words were already on hold to be shot and all that was missing was the trigger that would be anything that Regina might say at that very moment. So she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and shut out the echo of heels bouncing off the wall until they were nothing more but a memory.

It was too much to handle and the evening hasn't even began. Whether she was going to send an ultimatum to Robin she did not let on, but Regina wouldn't put it pass Cora. The woman had a way of sending a message clearly without even opening her mouth and this dinner was just that, at least for Robin who is clueless as to his future mother-in-law mind. Regina released a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is really going to be a really long dinner." She said to no one and everyone in paintings and pictures hanging on the walls of the hall. Mills turned to the portrait of her family, eyes locking on her father's figure. "I miss you daddy…" A beat, and her eyes mist over. "So does mother..." With another sigh and blinking away the tears that were desperately wanting to escape, Regina turned around and headed to where everyone must be.

Her steps somehow sounded more somber. They blurred the line between madness and clarity. The early thought of war now returning to her mind with intensity as she approached the living room. She didn't remember how big the house was, how lonely it felt to walk through long halls and the way they seem to suck the life out of anyone, out of her. Cora's taste of dark marble floors and bone white walls had Regina shuddering. The colors were new. There were many things around the house she couldn't quite sense the familiarity of them. She supposed that it was too much to keep the house as it once was. Full of vibrance and color, of plants and sunshine. It was all a reminder of Henry and she guessed and Cora most likely felt the same way. So in the past two years everything has been changing until the very essence of her father has disappeared completely. Which begs the question if the family photo was still there as a cruel reminder of what was lost or because Cora couldn't really let go…

Regina doesn't dare to pick one, doesn't know which one is worse.

The brunette stopped walking the moment murmuring and shadows danced around the foyer that lead her to a court of nightmares.

Her mother controlling the strings and every courtier that were close to her.

A shuddering breath barely expanded her lungs as she decided to take that last step that would certainly announced her arrival. For a moment everyone kept engage in conversation. Some were joking, others laughing at the dullness of said jokes and others were just observing, absorbing every detail for future references. Regina felt invisible for a moment and she quickly debated walking away and never returning. It would be so easy, just a turn of her heel and leave but her eyes met Robin's across the room and the neccesary strenght she needed to make such an action a reality left her body.

Regina inwardly cursed.

"Nice to see you decided to stay." She almost, _almost_ , rolled her eyes at Killian's voice. They were still glued to Robin's blue ones and she swore that they brighten upon seeing her. Focus.

Regina tore her eyes from him just in time to see Killian offering a hand. If she accepted his offering it would send a message, not only to her mother but to Robin too and as much as she hates giving her mother fabric to cut, Regina didn't need guy drama involving Robin. Whether he love her sister or not she couldn't tell and honestly she didn't want to know. With every cell in her body screaming to not take Killian's hand, Regina rose hers and it landed on his. The contact felt rather strange, not right at all but she suck it up. Regina forced her lips to curl upward as she looked at the man that she had know ever since she had used of memory. "Yes, well i'm not easily frighten." Debatable when her mother's concern.

The man gave her that 'bullshit' look but opted for not saying anything probably thanks to her arched brow in his direction daring him to say otherwise. "Nice to see you haven't changed a bit." He countered and this time she did rolled her eyes. "We've been over this already." Was her simply reply as he guided her to the edge of the room, away from everyone else.

For that she was grateful.

"By the way…" Killian whispered only to her. "You might want to keep your dooey eyes with Robin a bit more inconspicuous." Regina whirled her head to look at him, a smirk playing on his face as she gawked at him. Her mouth opened and closed for a moment, no sounds coming out and the moment she was about to negate his statement completely another voice filtered through the room like a stream of moonlight against the darkest of nights. Regina couldn't help turning to the owner, a woman with deep black hair, as dark as a moonless night, alluring green eyes and a pale skin that looked so fragile but at the same time tough as a snake. She openly stared at the woman, Regina didn't know who she was, never in her life seen her before. The question must have been written all over her face because Killian answered it, "That, is Robert Gold new wife, Milah…''

Oh.

Regina had heard he had finallly married someone, after his affair with Belle (one of her college roomates) and how everything ended, the brunette couldn't believe he would move on. Apparently he could. "Didn't know he could be capable of finding someone  _almost_ his age." Killian snorted a laugh that sounded more bitter than anything. It seemed to capture the newest arrival attention because she looked Regina's way, no not Regina, Killian's. She could see in those green eyes how uncomfortable she was, not it wasn't that, it was longing? Regina quickly turned to her friend and saw the same there and shit. "Killian careful, you know well my godfather isn't precisely forgiving when someone tries to take what belongs to him away…" Killian had the good sense to look away from the woman and at her, his gaze steel sharp as he took her in.

"I can say the same about Zelena…" Killian shot back.

Regina shook her head, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Smooth Regina, really smooth. But Killian shook his head.

"I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours." The man supplied with little amusement in his voice.

"We are not little kids anymore." She crossed her arms. "Besides I was giving you a friendly advice. We wouldn't want the Belle fiasco repeating itself."

Killian shuddered. "Nothing like that is going to happen because there's nothing going on."

Regina didn't quite believe it but decided to let it go for now. The priority of the night was surviving dinner with her dysfuntional family. Her mother was still not in the room and Regina had the slight feeling she was waiting for everyone to arrive to make her grand entrace.

So typical.

Regina fully turned to Killian and if she was avoiding Robin's searching gaze? Well could you blame her? He was looking rather dapper in his simply yet elegant forest green button down shirt, dark slack and shoes. Hair combed back, though she has the memory of his tusseled hair, how she ran her finger through silk like hair and and….

"Regina?" Killian called and Regina snapped out of it. "Gold is coming your way…" The undercurrent of dislike was there, jabbing at her side. After all this time Killian and her godfather still didn't get along. It had been years since the incident, and even though he never talked to her about it, Regina knows well he still loved Belle, the one that got away.

"You know, Cora and I had a bet that you wouldn't come." His nonchalance was the same. The air of superiority still simmering at the edges of his being. Ever since she was a little girl she could sense it. There was a time where she was attached to him, he always been sort off like a second father to her but after what happened years ago she had the good sence to take a step back.

"Aren't bets beneath her?" Regina countered slipping the cool mask of utter indifference she had mastered after years beside her mother.

"She only takes the ones she can win." He smoothly replied back, eyes looking up and down at her before settling his eyes back on her face. "She won this one."

Regina bobbed her head to the side, monitoring him and how his wife looped her arm around Gold. Killian subtly stiffened at her side even though, like her, he had been wearing that mask they had been forced to craft thanks to their parents. "No, you allowed her to win." Regina simply replied back, "We both know you have a soft spot when it comes to her…" Killian's hand on the small of her back (When did he even placed it there?) stiffened and she was sure he would ask later.

Gold gave her the 'not the place' gaze and she relented. "Nice to see you Robert. It has been a while."

"Indeed it has. You know the doors to my house, my practice are always opened for  _you."_ The last word had been sent with enough emphasis that had her wanting to turn and leave. She doesn't want anything more to do with this world, it was bad enough she was planning her sister's wedding with the one guy she had a genuine connection with, but now she was forced to be incharge of planning every single event her mother wanted. To be an attorney alongside Gold and her sister will cripple what she had left of freedom.

"As tempting as that offer is…" Not really. In this court lies and deception were key for survival. "...I'll pass. My job keeps me busy enough. But thank you for the offer."

Gold is not used to be told no, but nevertheless he nodded his gaze going from her to Zelena who was laughing that hysterical laugh, no doubt thanks to Robin. He was funny afterall. "The look so happy." Gold whispered quietly for her to hear and yes, she had to agree and something inside her broke. Not her heart. Not her heart.

Regina's gaze fell away from them, sweeping across the room for the first time seeing all the people in it. There was Killian's father, his new wife (the second or third one? She really doesn't know) and a blonde Regina couldn't quite make since she was giving her back. "Who's that?" Regina asked, pointedly avoiding Gold's jab, because if her mother knew about what happened with Robin he must know as well.

Killian followed her gaze and smirked at the sight. "That dear, is Mallory German."

Regina's eyes widen. "The Mallory German?"

Killian looked her with a little sparkle in eyes and when he was about to respond the woman had already been strutting their way.

"In the flesh." The woman replied with a low seductive voice that had Regina's heart stuttering for a moment.

Mallory German, was one of the world's greatest painters. Ever since Regina was a little girl and her parents took her to galleries, Regina was always mesmerized by the woman work. She is five years older than Regina, which meant that she started in art when she was little.

A complete prodigy.

"It is an honor to meet you." Regina said full of awe, stretching her hand towards the blonde. For an few seconds she watched Regina's hand as if reading the aura around it and Regina felt like she was about to be rejected and her hand was ready to be pulled away when she took it.

"You must Regina." Mallory said and the brunette nodded, not trusting her voice. "Your mother had spoken to me about you…"

Unexpected.

"Hopefully nothing too bad to make me hide my head like an ostrich." Regina replied with a nervous smile.

"And why would I do that?" Everyone seemed to look at the entrace of the living room to the woman wearing the red pantsuit. Of course she went to change. "I wouldn't speak ill of you in front of your idol…"

Regina didn't know whether to laugh or call her out on that lie but she kept quiet and turned to Mallory again, wearing a sheepish smile. The blonde was assessing Regina, eyes, mouth, hair everything and she felt suddenly conscious of how she was looking at her. That stuttering feeling she previously felt returned.

"As lovely as it is for my daughter to meet her idol…" She gave Regina a pointed look, "Dinner awaits."

Regina had a half mind to tell Cora to shush her mouth but one look at Mal, at the smile, the brunette stopped herself. She needs to pick her battles wisely. So she let go of Mal's hand with a slight grin and turned. Her eyes locked with Robin's once more and felt how her heart almost leaped out of her chest but she ignored the feeling and headed in the direction of the dining room. At least dinner tonight won't be as awful as she thought.

|xXx|

The only room in the house that hadn't changed much was the dinning room. It still had the the black and white colors that once made it grand, the portraits along the walls and the smell of osterity. The long table as good as new as the day Cora and Henry bought it. It made her mind go back in time to when she was five years old with a nack of hiding beneath the table when playing hide and seek with her sister. Now she was playing a different sort of games. Deception and secrets at his finest.

Regina sat with Mal and Killian flanking her. Across her Robin who had Zelena on his right, Milah on his left and Cora and Gold at either side of their tables and Killian's father across from his son.

Everyone was in deep conversation with the people at their surroundings. Cora, Killian and his father pointing at the finer points of her campaign for President. She hasn't announced her running just yet. Cora was biding her time to do it at the perfect moment and she has the slight feeling that Zelena's wedding is the perfect place. With the world training their eyes to what can be call the wedding of the decade, and with England's prime minister present, there's no other moment for it. The wedding was in two months and Regina was honestly dreading it. Not because Robin would be getting married (it holds a strong sway though) but because she'll be her mother's personal event planner for the next five years, well  _if_ she wins.

Robin and Zelena were discussing something she didn't exactly cared about, Milah chiming in and Gold was silently watching everyone's interactions. He had a keen eye when it came to picking certain tells from people. Regina on her part was in deep conversation with Mallory.

"Blackest night is my favorite." Regina chimed with glee, lips curling in a . The blonde rose a perfectly manicured brow.

"Well you seem like an ambitious person if you like that particular painting." Mal declared picking up her glass of wine, taking a hearthy swig with calm and coolness. "I remember that when I painted that particular one I was feeling like conquering the world with my art. It was the first one I painted actually."

Regina gawked at her. "You were ten."

Mal smirked. "I know. My mother didn't allowed me to show it to the world until I was fifteen and even then she gave it a fake name. Blackest Night wasn't precisely how it felt to me."

Regina's fascination grew with every passing second. Her mind didn't registered everyone else in the room. It was just them and Regina felt relief, something she hadn't in and out while. "So what's the real name?" The brunette inquired, lifting her glass of wine. Curiosity shone in dark eyes, skin crawling at the information that may or may not be given to her.

"It is the biggest secret I own and I'm not about to reveal it with all these people around…" Mal teased with a grin and Regina felt like and little girl being denied but she did understand. "...but…"

Regina's eyes lit up, "Why don't we grab and coffee tomorrow and we can discuss it better?"

For and moment the brunette was at loss for words.

When Regina didn't give her an answer right away, the blonde leaned to her ear, "I promise it will be worth it."

Regina felt a shiver run down her spine, and excitement settled on her stomach.

"Consider it a date."

The blonde smirked. "A date it is." Regina picked up her glass of wine, and drank what was left before standing up.

Cora's eyes were instantly on her. "You're done?" She rose a brow and shifted her gaze to Regina's plate. It was almost empty and Regina could have swore her mother had a disapproving gaze but she ignored it. "Relax mother, I'm just going to the restroom." Cora's gaze narrowed on her, almost scrutinizing Regina.

Robin took that exact moment took stand up as well. "I need use the restroom as well. Would you mind showing me. I have took admit this is the first time in this house and I don't know much way around it."

Regina had to fight the urge to cringe when Killian looked add him with art raised brow and Cora at her. She rolled her shoulders in adtn shrug, "There are two I'll show you one on our way…" before anyone else could say anything she was off and a few seconds later she felt Robin trailing behind her.

After they were far away, enough for the people in the dining room to not hear, Regina turned to Robin, ready to tell him that Cora knew about what happened between them when he took her wrist and pulled her to the other hallway and kissed her.

For a moment she didn't registered what was happening. But when his tongue ran over the seam her lip, Regina sagged kissing him back.

It was completely insane.

He was insane.

And so was she for returning the kiss with such a fervent need that might as well burn in her veins.

It was passion and fire and everything that could ruin her but it also sooth her soul. Reminded her of all those weeks ago, how it felt to have his hard body above her and his hard as granite member inside and she gasp, moaned. He smelled like something citrus mixed something woodsy she couldn't make out. So sweet and sour that when she placed her hands on his neck something like spake ignite. It was when she heard his own moan that Regina opened her eyes and pushed him away. Her heart hammered as she stared at him for long moments until what just happened registered and her mouth opened.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" She hissed, peering around the corner to see if someone had seen them. Coast was clear but still her mother knew.

"I've wanted to do that the entire evening." He grunted, breathless. He looked at her, his gaze intense as if she were going to disappear from her where she stood.

Regina rolled her eyes, feeling her chest rise and fall in quick succession. "We can't do this."

"Zelena will never-"

"Zelena isn't our only problem." She cut him off. "And besides you are marrying her so enough of this. It was a mistake and the only way to remedy it is by being far from each other. Otherwise my mother will tell Zelena that you and I -..." When Robin's eyes widen, she spoke "Yes, she knows and I advise you to be on your best behavior. Mother alone can give you a living hell but if she tells Zelena…" She trailed off, shuddering. "Just keep away."

Robin seemed so crestfallen but it was better this way. Cora and Zelena could be monster if turned into enemies, he should learn that lesson before they teach it to him the hard way.

"How am I suppose to do that when..." He trailed off, whether to admit to himself first whatever it was happening inside of him or debating if he should say it. All she knew was that it was imperative to stop him before he commit a big mistake.

"Don't…"

"Regina…" He looked gutted. His eyes loosing the luster they have a few moments ago. It took all her will power to relent to what was he implying but she knew better than to allow herself to believe, to hope for something more. It was a big mistake, a foolish notion to cross Zelena Mills even if her entire body told her to pull Robin into her old room that was close by. Decorum did managed to sway her to think better, to hold herself together.

"Just don't." She took a deep breath. "There's the restroom. The brunette pointed to the door at the end of the hallway they were just walking. "I'll use the one in my old room and please don't follow me." He made the motion to grab her hand but she was quicker and almost ran down the hallway that lead to her room. When Regina dared to look back Robin wasn't there. The only thing that greeted her was an empty hallway and a crack in her heart.

 


	3. Chapter 3

As the days passed by, Regina returned to a sense of normalcy in her job. The  _family dinner_  was still pretty much in her mind but the day after managed to erase the bitter taste that it has left in her mouth. Mal and her had gone for coffee in a rather peculiar coffee house she had never ever known off. The walls simulated stone walls, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling in a exantric taste and a faux fireplace with two chairs in front of it where Mal and her had sat. The whole place felt like a castle, and the blonde had explained it was model after the Forbiden Fortress where Maleficent lived.

The fact that this woman was so into fairytales amazed Regina.

Their conversation flowed effortlessly. They went from topic to topic with ease and with zero uncomfortable silence to filled in the time. Regina had know from a very young age that if she ever had the opportunity to become friends with her favorite artist, that it would be easy, knowing that her thought was true made her the more giddy.

"Why were you at the dinner last night?" Regina inquired. Don't get her wrong, she was ecstatic. Her problem esence made the night more bearable but she needed to hear from her that it was the way for Cora to  _control_  Regina. That woman didn't do anything that wasn't carefully manipulated, planned to the very last detail.

The blonde brushed a strand of gold lock from her shoulder, while picking up her coffee mug to drink slowly. After a few seconds, she placed the mug down and rolled her shoulders in a shrug. "To be perfectly honest the invitation took me by surprise." Mal said, head tilted to the side. "But I got the gist of it the moment you and Robin stood up to go to the restroom. The look in Cora's face was feral and threatening but no one else seemed to noticed." Finges rapped against the wooden table, "Maybe your friend, Killian and that Gold fellow."

Regina hummed softly, taking a sip of her coffee to keep herself busy as Mal spoke. It was surprising when someone from the outside managed to discern the changes of Cora's face and what each expression meant. Her mother always been careful to craft her mask according to the situation and the people surrounding her. Regina supposed that being an artist gave Mal an advantage when it came to reading people's faces. "Perceptive." Regina countered with a glint of approval.

"I have to, being in contact with other people's emotions and mine as well is what made me the artist I am today." Mal replied her eyes squinting at Regina. For a moment the brunette breath halted, stuck in her lungs. The blonde's eyes seemed to be reading Regina, not her face, not the mask she desperately tried to keep people from seeing, the cracks that with time had formed, but she was looking into her soul, the only place people, not even herself, dare to venture. Whatever the other woman was looking she must have found, cause her face turned softer.

"What?" Regina questioned, feeling exposed and curious. Mal looked like she was hoarding a secret and was proven right when nothing else came out of her mouth. The brunette had ro roll her eyes at that, the action catching the other women eyes. A chortle left those red lips and Regina couldn't help how her lungs seem to close off or how her heart shuddered for a brief moment. "What?" She inquired, again. This time Mal looked at her directly in the eyes and smirked.

"You are easy to read." A brief silence followed as her body adapted better to look at the brunette. "But you do have your moments of mystery, your eyes say as much."

Taken aback by her observation, Regina slumped on the chair for a moment. Her mother's virulent voice and gaze came into her mind and she instantly straighten her spine as if burned by said vision. "That's oddly cryptic." Because really what could she say to that? People tended to think twice before trying to uncover who she really was. Only Leo —Robin — had dared to venture down that road only to be burned in the long run. He hasn't made a move to contact her, looks like he actually abide to her wish.

As much as it pained Regina to admit it, it was best that way.

Mal took one last glance at the brunette before standing up. Regina gave her a arched brow look, "Come." She said, offering her a hand. "I need to show you something." Reflecting on those blueish eyes was mischief and amusement and the brunette couldn't help the blooming curiosity in the pit of her stomach. With one last glance at the offered hand, Regina accepted it and stood up. Approval crossed Mal's face as she pulled Regina to a flight of stairs at the far end of the room.

"Where are we going?" Mills asked as she ascended that stairs. On the faux stone walls there were mini redentitions of all of her artworks, even some she couldn't quite named. She just wanted to stop and admire them all but the blonde didn't give her a chance to do so. "I forgot to tell you, I'm the owner of the cafe and I live on the second floor."

Ah.

Regina's head snapped back to Mal, eyes wide like saucers. "Wait, you mean to tell me you've lived this close to me and I've never really noticed?" That was when they stopped on top of the stairs, the blonde turning to her.

"I have apartments everywhere but this is the one place I can call home." She admitted with a slight grimace. "I like my privacy which is why I let myself be photographed in other places except here. No really knows of this place, or at least the name on the lease."

Mills nodded, understanding. It sort of reminded her of how she went out on the town using a fake name so people wouldn't gawk at the daughter's mayor, but her, only her. She always been more than her name, and some people didn't seem to understand. But here in front of Mal she knows there's a level of understanding that sent a wave of peace rushing through Regina. "But why New York?" There were more peaceful places in the world. City life was rough, hectic and never stopping.

"Better question is why not?" Without another word, the blonde opened the door that lead to the apartment. More like penthouse. The place was huge, and the moment Regina stepped inside, the air inside surrounded her with something ancient and modern and all things in between. There were paintings hanging along the walls just like in the stairway. Some from famous authors and others from Mallory German herself. "I love this city, the people, the stories that walks down the street each and everyday. I can't explain it, but this ball of hectic energy is peace for me." Regina was snapped out of her reverie by her words. For a moment she was lost in the swirls of colors and random patterns running along the walls but she heard what Mallory said and she could understand.

"Why did you tell me about this?" She motions around the room, the secret place in which Mal centered herself to find peace. Regina is basically a stranger, they only met yesterday. Though Regina knows all about the other womna (Okay so maybe not everything as she was just proven) there was still the air of strangers between them.

Mallory walked to the bar on the other side of the room, from the fridge she got out two bottles of water and walked back to Regina extending one to her. "Because…" She opened the bottle and took a healthy swig of it before speaking again. "...you Regina Mills are my new muse."

The brunette almost chocked on her water.

"I've been…" A cough, "...called a lot of things but muse isn't one of them."

Mallory laughed.

"You are an enigma." Mal said and Regina cringed. Memories of certain man calling her just that came to mind but she pushed it down, far bellow her mind where light doesn't dare to shine.

"So people keep saying." Mal looked at her curiously, just like she did before but this time Regina tried not to look too intrigued by her gaze.

"There's more to you that you dare to explore. Of that I'm certain." She placed the bottle on the coffee table and proceeded to sit down on the couch. Mal patted said couch and Regina, reluctantly sat as well. "You told me that your favorite panting was 'Blackest Night' but what if I tell you that particular panting was just something people wanted to see, something someone close to me forced me to paint?"

This certainly enraptured Regina's attention. "How so?"

Mallory took a deep breath as if preparing to released the drown fire that had roared to burn free. "When I painted my first work I was barely what, nine? My mother loved it. It was simple and complicated at the same time but she didn't allowed me to show it in school or anyone else because of what it represented to me." The blonde idly played with the cap of the bottle as if keeping her wits about herself to continue one with this story. "That was blackest night or rather 'Dragon's kiss'. That was the original name. I realized at a very young age what I wanted, who I was and since then there haven't been a single doubt of my preferences." At this Regina rose a brow. She understood what she meant but was afraid to voice it out in fear of being wrong. The blonde seeing the clashing feelings in Regina's eyes stood up and walked to a room from where she brought a covered canvas. The brunette looked at the other woman with swarming excitement. "This…" She unconvered the canvas, "Is the really blackest night."

Regina took in every detail. In the  _commercial_  version of this particular work, a dragon and a blonde woman were sleeping on the ground under the glow of a macabre red moon. She always been enraptured by the use of the color black, green and red in that particular panting but this what's in front of her is something else entirely. Yes, there was a dragon and a blonde but the dragon was turning into another woman, scales fading, scattered by the wind while the woman in the pale pink dress kissed her. She was kissing away the curse while their love grew stronger, even the red moon was shifting into something white and pure. The hairs on the back of Regina's neck seem to stood up the more she gaze into the painting. It was sucking her in, making her feel all those emotions splattered in dark hues. The brunette couldn't even speak, but she managed to tear her eyes away from the painting to lock them with Mallory. Words failed but the emotion attacked her heart with fervent passion.

"This was my way of coming out to my mother when I was nine but she never really understood, or maybe she didn't want to admit that her only daughter was lesbian." Mal placed the painting on one of the stands and sighed. "No even in her deathbed did she acknowledge it."

Mother problems, now that was more up her ally. Though Regina and her sexuality had always been clear to Cora. (Which is probably why she decided to try luck and put Mallory in her life) A young girl with that problem was something entirely different. To not acknowledge something so important must have hunted Mal for a very long time. "I'm sorry." Was all Regina could really say, there were no words that could console, Regina didn't know none.

"It is okay." Mallory assured her whilst she sat. "But I wasn't telling you this so you could feel sorry for me and it isn't an over elaborate play to hit on you. Though believe me, I've thought about from the moment I met you."

Oh Regina's cheeks felt truly warm and it made Mal smirk.

Mallory waved a hand. "It is for you to see we all wear masks. You seem to think that no one else notice, but I did and apparently so did Robin…"

The mention of him made Regina's body tense up. Whatever she knew was certainly thanks to Cora. For someone who didn't want that getting out she certainly was spreading it around like wildfire.

"I'm perceptive." Mal said into the silence between them. It was like she was reading her mind by just looking into her eyes and it made Regina felt truly naked. "Robin was looking at you like you were the moon and whenever he looked at your sister there was this sweet stench on disdain. Whatever reason he has to be with Zelena has to be grave enough for him to stick around." Another beat, "But it isn't love."

The last thing she needed to know was that. Robin not loving Zelena did go through her mind the day her sister introduced them but that thought was dangerous to have and she buried it so deep that if it grew roots she wouldn't really noticed. But Mallory was bringing the to the front of her brain with a force that might as well knocked Regina over. The brunette is sure that she doesn't love Robin, yet. That night with him, she had never been able to get over it and now it was impossible to not remember it. Everything she close her eyes the image of his face appears. Their conversation, the easiness of being around him, the way she had bare her heart and soul to him when they just met. There was something there, chemistry, biology, whatever but it was so strong, so ardent that could burn every cell in her body. To throw herself to him would mean deceptions, and pain and tears and smiles and laughs and Regina cannot, for the life of her, deduce how right or wrong this could end up.

She doesn't want to think about it.

But now she is thinking about it.

"I'm sure I don't understand what you mean." Regina replied playing with the wrapping of the bottle.

"Bullshit." Mal called out and Regina looked at her with wide eyes. "If you and him were alone in that dining room he would have kissed you senseless.." Regina shrugged, "I'm sure he actually did when you both excused yourselves to go to the bathroom."

Busted.

Regina bristled where she sat, trying to not look too guilty about how on point the blonde's words were but it was hard to do so when Mallory seemed to be talking with the aura surrounding her. Conspiring, trading secrets like the moon with all the stars in the dark sky. Painting a perfect picture of the devastation that surrounded Regina's existence. The fact that a stranger —because she was essentially that for now— had been more in touch with Regina's inner feelings that the woman herself, and it absolutely reminded her of Robin. Their conversation moving forwards without any delay nor awkward pit stop and it made the brunette feel like she could confide in him, and in Mallory, all the secrets that her heart had been hoarding. It frightening.

"Robin is to marry my sister." She replied weakly, and Mallory hummed her agreement.

"That doesn't mean his heart can't be yours."

But Regina doesn't want it.

She doesn't want him to love her, and she certainly doesn't want to love him. What happened was a mistake, a momentarily lapse in judgement. Just because she didn't want to be compared to her mother and sister and him? Well maybe because he felt trapped. Regina certainly felt like that whenever she was with her family. "He can keep it. Better yet, he can give it to my sister." Now her words had a bit more bite, poison even.

"Love doesn't work that way." The blonde shot back, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Who said anything about love?" She inquired, picking up the bottle of water once more and taking a rather generous gulp to keep herself busy and the thoughts at bay. This wasn't love and she knew it.

"Whatever you say." But Regina saw in those blues eyes that the conversation just hit pause for now. Mallory then sat closer to Regina, tilting her head. "Wanna prove me wrong?" Mal asked. Confusion crossed Regina's face but she did not have time to think through the other woman's words. Mal had leaned in and kissed Regina. The brunette, surprised, released a soft mewl but as the seconds progressed, she returned the kiss. Hands, both of theirs, tangled in each other's hair, bodies pulling closer like magnets and eyes closed, minds lost.

When the kiss broke, Regina's eyes kept close, still saboring the cherry taste of Mal's lips in her mouth and enjoying the drumming sound of her heart in her ears. It was surreal, like time had stopped and resumed all at the same time and all the brunette could do was stumble through the passage of time until everything returned back to normal and her eyes finally opened. She looked at the blonde with surprised and a hunger for more but she motion her head from side to side until the rattling in her head was no more and some sense returned to her body. "I…" What was she supposed to say? Mal had completely surprised her in a way that had her shaking and it was the same feeling she felt with Robin and shit…

"I should go." She did not wait for the other woman to reply, to explain why exactly had she kissed her. Sure, it was obvious now when she thought of the words spoken before the kiss but Regina didn't need to think about it, she needed to leave. So she did, picked up her things and walked right out of the apartment. Down the stairs, out the cafe into the street where the air was less heavy but it did not help her at all. Regina walked down the street, trying to find some normalcy when her phone went off. At first she thought it was Mal but then she remember that they didn't actually traded phone numbers.

Though that didn't mean she couldn't find it. Still, she took the phone out her purse and without looking at the screen she answered.

"Hello." There was some iritation in Regina's voice but she did not care for it at the moment.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." The accent, the phrase, it could only be one person.

"Killian. Remind me to change my phone number again." Regina replied with less of a bite. The man chuckled, and she cursed because this was their way of greeting one another, the banter that made their rare relationship work.

"I'll keep finding it." He supplied with an air of superiority that made her rolled her eyes. But it felt nice, she needed this.

"What do you want?" She asked, not even bothering with more formalities.

"Cora wants you in her office in an hour to discuss some wedding details with you and Zelena…" A moment of silence followed and Regina wanted to ask if Robin was going to be there but Killian jumped the gun and answered her inquiry without her even voicing it. "...Yes he will be there too. If you want I can stick around to act as buffer and moral support."

She had forgotten what a good friend Killian actually was to her. But in her rush to take Cora out of her life, she accidentally took him out as well. "That'd be nice." She took a deep breath, "No point of saying no to her, right?"

The chuckle over the phone was enough to make her feel at ease. "Right you are. Want me to pick you up or…"

"I'll see you there. I need to walk for a bit anyway. My days keep getting better and better." Regina resumed walking towards her car that was a few blocks away. Hopefully she'll be settled and composed by the time she arrives to her mother's office.

"Maybe afterwards we can share a bottle of rum?"

Regina scoffed, "Make it whiskey and we have a deal."

"Whiskey it is."

|xXx|

When she was a little girl, Regina used to love going to her mother's office. It was full of wonders and it was almost like being in wonderland. Now she knows better. That office was full of mysteries that she didn't want to know about, the walls always seemed to close in on her, taking away the air from her lungs.

Still she had good memories there.

With her sister.

With her mother.

With her father,

And even with Killian.

Her mother's office was the place where she had her first kiss with Killian and he had never, ever allowed her to live that down. His teasing voice was already running wild in her head, asking her —not really asking— how that kiss had felt.

Steps approaching gathered her attention and when she turned, Killian was smirking at her. "Don't." She said stopping whatever his mouth wanted to say. "It is always the same with you, isn't it?"

Killian laughed, stepping closer. He kissed her cheek and Regina spine straighten. "You know it was the best kiss you ever had." To that the brunette laughed.

"You are too full of yourself." She regarded him with a look up and down his body and smirk. "At least your acne and geeky tendencies are gone."

He released a scoff that had her smiling and Regina felt finally at ease but it wouldn't last long.

"Speaking of geek, what did you do with your Princess Leia constume?I really want to see you in that again." His smirk, the way he bites his lips had her swaying his arm.

"Not gonna happen. The only way you could ever see me in that gold bikini is if we ever get married and that ain't happening."

His faux crestfallen face had Regina pressing onto the office, his steps following behind.

"I have faith." He said to which Regina said nothing so he added. "Robin is already marrying Zelena so I have a chance."

Regina pulled to a full stop and whirled to look at him with disdain. There was something else on the tip of his tongue, mouth opened, ready to speak but whatever he saw in her eyes had him stopping.

"If I were you I'd think through whatever you were going to say next." Regina's arms crossed, and he regarded her for a moment before freeing a sigh of resignation. "Smart." She simply replied. The brunette turned and pushed opened the door to her mother's office, not even bothering with knocking. The room was silent, probably thanks to her walking in without as much of a knock. She settled on the corner, Killian beside her, brooding.

"Your manners are as impecable as ever, dear." Cora had said but Regina wasn't in the mood to entertain her disdain her her youngest spawn.

"I'm here. Tell me what you want me to do so I can leave." Regina replied and Killian beside her cringed.

"Hello to you too sister." Zelena said and for a moment Regina debated to cut two levels her attitude but when she saw the smugness on Z's face and the longing in Robin's eyes she decided it was best to keep her tough act up.

"Yeah, yeah." The brunette muttered, turning back to Cora. "Mother?"

It was Zelena's turn to raise her attitude. "Why do you assumed it is mother who called this meeting?" The ginger said with her own brand of saltiness. Regina looked at her older sister and rolled her shoulders into a shrug.

"Because it is her office and I'm pretty sure the prime minister call had something to do with this." She looked at Cora, "Or am I wrong."

Cora watched siblings spar with words, no doubt waiting for them to escalate so she could step in. But alas, Regina robbed her of that and the older Mills cleared her throat.

"Perceptive." Cora had replied before turning in a way she could regard everyone in the room. "The prime minisiter wants to add a few guest more to the list and I told him that it wouldn''t be any problem for Regina." Cora turned to her brunette daughter. "That won't be a problem, right?"

She was testing Regina. The brunette felt it in every cell in her body. To this day that woman still think what she does for living is a waste of time, even if she threw her success rate in Cora's face, it will forever be a waste of time. Still, Regina took a deep breath, it was one thing to be all attitude with Zelena, but Cora? Well that woman had a way to make you pay without lifting a finger.

"Tú que crees?" Regina replied in Spanish and everyone looked at her with wide eyes. They always seemed to forget that she could speak other languages. It was supposed to be a surprised to Robin but Killian and Zelena? Well she had to rolled her eyes but did not translate such a simple phrase.

"Mientras mas claros mejor." Cora had replied back and Regina was surprised she did it in Spanish.

"Always." Was all Regina said before standing more straight. "Anything else? I have much to do and little time." Her mother looked at Regina and the at Robin. She was debating her next words, as if they were hard to be spoken but boy it was nice to see Cora squirm, even if she was the only person who actually notice.

"Robin will help you with the list of new guest his father insist on inviting…"

Ohh…

So that's why she was forcing herself to speak.

Regina gawked at her for a moment, not believing it. Cora wouldn't do this on purpose. She was forced to do so. Why? Regina doesn't know. Probably because she needs to keep happy one of her biggest supporters and she is risking Regina and Robin to spend time together. The brunette waited for Cora to say that Zelena was to be there or even Killian but when she didn't say anything afterwards, Regina finally felt nerves claw at her.

This isn't going to end well.

"The faster the better." Cora supplied quickly. "If I were you I'd use now to do so."

Somewhere deep inside Regina, something like glee? Bloomed. She wanted to spend time with Robin and she hated herself for that. The closer they got, the worse things would get. Hopefully her warning during dinner the other night might have been enough to keep him in line and if not, a reminder was due.

"It will have to be in my office." Regina replied, walking towards the door. She then turned looking at Robin's back. He hadn't uttered a single word since she entered the office and Regina had the slight feeling it was to prevent himself from saying something stupid. She also noticed the way he looked a Killian. If looks could kill, Killy would have been dead already. "You coming, Robin?" When asked, crossing her arms. "My office is a bit far we can either walk or drive there, your choice."

Robin, finally, looked at her taking a casual step forward but stopped when Zelena took his hand. He turned and the ginger planted a kiss to his lips and grinned. "See you tonight." He muttered and Zelena kissed him again, this time slower.

"See you…" She muttered.

Regina was out of there as fast as she could, needing to breath the air that, like always, her mother's office had robbed her off. She was alone probably a few seconds before…

"Regina." Robin called out and she stopped dead in her tracks. But she remembered that he was supposed to leave with her. "Sorry about —"

"No need to apologize, she's your fiancé." Regina replied automatically.

"Still…"

"Nothing. Lets hurry up. Mother probably has one of her details following us and we don't want to linger around." Regina didn't wait for him to say anything else, she walked to her car and opened it. Robin followed suit and sat at the passenger side. She turned on her car and drove off.

The silence was heavy. Stone after stone falling on her shoulders the more time it passed by. Regina turned on the car radio and the first song that appeared was a Spanish's song from Aventura about infidelity and she quickly turned off the care.

Just great.

"So how you've been?" He asked and Regina debated ignoring him and keep on driving but there's a traffic jam and the usual fifteen minutes drive turned longer. Regina sighed and slightly turned her head to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked and Robin's brow furrowed.

"Making conversation?" He said or questioned? She wasn't quite sure.

"No, I mean why are you doing this? It wasn't your father's idea to invite new guests. He told me you had a few ideas and used my mother to make sure you got those ideas to me. Being alone was just a bonus, right?"

His face didn't even seemed surprised. He deliberately did this. "It was the only way for you and I to talk."

"I told you there's nothing to talk about. You are marrying my sister and I am continuing with my life like nothing happened. We agreed." Regina turned left, a shortcut to her office.

"You agreed on your own." He replied and Regina snorted a mirthless laugh but he continued. "I...ever since I met you I can't get you out of my head no matter how hard I try."

"Try harder." She simply stated.

"Easy for you to say." He said mildly irritated. "I've never felt like this before, not even with her."

He was talking about her sister, to her?

"You can say her name, Zelena. See? Easy."

"I wasn't talking about her." Regina almost missed the red light when she looked at Robin with wide eyes. A driver almost hit her and she swore.

"Shit." She stopped, taking a deep breath before driving into the parking lot to the complex of offices she worked in. After a while she killed the engine and looked at Robin.

"Who were you talking about?'" Because she is curious and her heart is pumping faster and not because of him, but because of the almost accident she had. Robin looked the same way as her but he was better at hiding the slight fear he had. Still, he took a deep breath, preparing himself to tell a story.

"Before Zelena I had another fiancé, Marian. But she died in a car accident a few years ago. I wasn't interested in relationships but my father insisted on me meeting Zelena and before I knew it I was engaged as a political move for my father but I met you and I knew where I belonged but turns out you were the daughter of a potential president just like Zelena, that you were sisters. If it wasn't for that I would have broken off my engagement that night I met you, but the next morning you were gone and I didn't know I would see you again and well…" The rest was history. Regina thought. The brunette was gawking at him like he had grown a second head. She didn't want to believe that he would have cut ties with her sister just to be with her and she could see it in his eyes that he was serious about it too but things were more complicated than that. They wouldn't had a peaceful day in their lives. Hurting Cora's precious daughter came with serious repricusions.

Her hands held tight the steering wheels. She had to will her mind to look away from him, to not linger on the words spoken. All the dreams Regina had when she was a little girl, of love and life had taken a face when she met Robin that faithful night. For the first time in a really long time she thought that true love might have been possible if she looked for Leo —Robin— and allowed herself that chance.

It was too good to be true.

"Well now you know that you and I can never be together." And it hurt to voice it out.

"Not the way we want it to." He countered and she had too look at him with brow popping up almost like a spring.

"You are not suggesting…" But he traveled the distance between them and kissed her hard. He pulled away, breathless…

"Think about it."

She shouldn't even consider the thought.

But here she was actually thinking about it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

She was sick of Zelena.

 

     Not a day went by where her ginger headed devil of a sister had a new demand on how her wedding should be like. Flowers, centerpieces, color schemes, everything, absolutely everything she had an opinion on. What’s worse, Regina couldn’t make any progress because whenever she was about to lock down a deal with one of the providers, Zelena barged right in and made everything more difficult for the brunette.

 

All Regina wants is to be done and get as far as possible from Zelena and Robin.

 

They haven’t talked much, her and Robin and it was better that way. Their last conversation had been quite outrageous, and even though for a flicker of a second she actually contemplated his proposal the truth was that she couldn’t possibly do that to her sister. No matter how fucked up their relationship may be. Regina just hopes he never really asked her again because she doesn’t feel capable of saying no a second time.  

 

His interest was still there. In his subtle sighs, the way his eyes lingered just a little too much on her or when they accidentally touched. His skin upon her still sent electricity rushing through her veins and no matter how much she wanted to push back the obvious fatal attraction she had, they had, it was impossible to do so.

 

As soon as the wedding goes through, Regina was going on a long vacation her mother be damned.

 

“Regina you have a visitor.” Mary’s words made the brunette paused and look up at the door where her assistant was standing. A headache was already spreading through her head, making her concentration dim considerably. Dropping her pen on the desk, she massaged the bridge of her nose. The seating chart for the wedding had been messing with her head and Regina had half a mind to just leave it to her mother to do, but the thought of taking time out of her busy schedule to see her mother, to be knocked down by Cora, wasn’t really worth it. The headache will have to do for the time being.

 

“If it is Zelena please tell her I’m busy. I’m already seeing her tonight at dinner with mother.” Cora had established mandatory family dinners at least one night during the week. Regina had considered going to it completely stoned or wasted or both to make their presence more bearable but she had decided against it. She’d need way too much to get through an evening with the Mills woman. Maybe she’ll take a seating chart after all. Distracting Cora and Zelena for at least five minutes would be perfect.

 

 

“Not your sister.” Mary replied and Regina felt a knot loosen in her chest because her mind set at the moment involves knives, murder and a very long vacation in a country without an extradition agreement with the United States or maybe she can pin the murder to self-defense? Why is she even thinking about murder?

 

The brunette shook her head and pushed back the papers she was working on. “Alright.” That was all she needed to say for Mary to allow whoever’s there to come inside. Her eyes glazed over the desk, messy desk, and her compulsion kicked in and she was organizing it. Ever since she was a little girl, Regina had a problem with messes. Neat freak, that was what Zelena used to called her —used to because they barely spoke, only because of the wedding they have some sort of contact — though being clean and organize isn’t a crime. It had always worked in her favor in all the things she did.

 

Regina heard the door close but she didn’t look up right away, not until the little distortion in her head pushing her to clean disappeared completely. “If I had known it was cleaning day I would have come another day.” The voice gave Regina a pause and when she looked up, Mallory German was there in the flesh and she even forgot that her OCD was in full swing.

 

“Ehh…” Regina placed her hands on her lap, feeling her cheeks grow hotter by the second. “Habit.” She muttered standing up quickly to push the awkwardness down below until it was but nothing more than a faint memory.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s quite charming.” Mal smirked and Regina couldn’t help rolling her eyes at that.

 

“To what do I owe the honor of your visit?” Regina inquired, hands planted on the edge of her modern style desk, eying the woman carefully. The last time they were together, Regina had ended up having dream about the woman, dreams that woke her up in sweats and a high level of arousal she didn’t believe it was possible. Wet dreams were or rare occurrence but oh boy Mal had her high. Made her wonder if real life Mallory was as good as dream Mal. Does she want to find out? Yes. Should she? Maybe. After all she doesn’t have anyone in her life at the moment. Not if you count Robin but he is off limits, forever.

 

“Well…” She blonde approached the desk more. Her scent, something fiery and strong waltz through the office hitting Regina square on her nostrils. She liked the smell, reminded her of adventure and art and mystery. It doesn’t help her slight little crush, that platonic feeling she always had for the woman. Not only was she her favorite painter but Regina did discover that she had attraction to women as well thanks to her. What she never imagined was to have said woman in her office, let alone in her life. “I was thinking that you and I should have lunch together. I’m gonna be in the city for a few days more before I leave to Spain and I thought it would be a good idea if we got to know each other a bit more.” Regina really, really didn’t think something like this would ever happen to her.

 

“Do you now?” She questioned with apparent genuine confusion. Because really Regina was the least interesting person in the world. The only interesting thing about her was her dysfunctional family. Her therapist once told her that a session with her mother and sister would be good to resolve all the issues that with time had turned their relationship into a ticking time bomb. Regina wasn’t interested then; she wasn’t interested now. The more she had to do with them, the harder it was to get rid of the psychological trauma underlining her life.

 

“You sound surprised.” The blonde woman said as she took a seat right across from Regina, snapping the brunette right out of her line of thought. Lately, she had found herself thinking more and more about her family, probably thanks to her current situation. This wedding will most likely take everything out of her.

 

The brunette motioned side to side with her head, releasing what could only be called a nervous laugh, which she is, nervous that is. “Frankly, a little.” She admitted with another laugh. “I would have guessed you have more interesting people in your life.” The woman across from her pulled a face Regina couldn’t quite decipher. It was a mixture of surprise with drop of hurt and genuine concern and a dash of a smirk. The blonde’s face was the maximum expression of work of art. No wonder Regina had always had this lingering attraction towards her that would never leave. That’s her hypothesis.

 

Mal stood up, walked around Regina’s desk and force the chair to turn so the woman could see into her eyes and the brunette gulped loudly. She swore the artist could hear the sound. The white noise in her ears mixed with the beating of her heart and the slow ticks of the clock hanging on the wall. “I think you sell yourself too short. You need a bit of an upper.” Mal spoke up to the silence in the room that Regina hadn’t even noticed, too busy listening to the sounds that were only inside her head and chest. It was outstanding the way this woman made her feel. Only one person had managed to make her feel this way, the one person she couldn’t have. It was sad that her love life had been reduce to this, a one night stand with a guy she connected with in levels that Regina wasn’t sure that existed. A man that was promised to her sister whom really didn’t deserve him. She wished she could erase from her heart and mind what she shared with him. Wished that his smile didn’t make her feel an array of long lost feelings and his voice made the hairs of her skin rise whenever it hit her eardrum.

 

Regina wants to hate him but she can’t.

 

Act II, Mal.

 

The blonde is having an effect that Regina would have never guessed possible. See, she never really believed to be attracted to other woman (The only exception was Mal because she was her favorite artist and well it always was meant to be platonic) but here she is over analyzing every single heartbeat, the noises in her ears and the way her breathing hitched. It wasn’t normal but she enjoyed it. It amazed Regina that at her age there’s so much to be discovered.  “If you are offering drugs, I’ll have to decline.” Wow, that was a stupid response but she’s nervous and when like that her mouth spats things like that. However, it seemed to amused the blonde. Her lips had curled up into a smirk and as she inclined, hands on both side of the arms of the chair, Mal looked at Regina with more interest than usual.

 

Oh boy!

 

“Wasn’t offering one…” She tilted her head, smiling sheepishly. “But I’ll be glad to become a drug you can certainly enjoy. Additives and all.”

 

So close, too close. Regina could almost feel Mal’s breath over her skin. She wasn’t about to lie, it felt just right. The distance between them could be shorten with a simple movement, and their lips could meet easily. The internal struggle raged on. The brunette could be the one to take that final step and finally discovered how it would feel to kiss her favorite artist. The woman’s eyes were daring her to do just that and the air seemed to be sucked out of the office. It was now or never, what was the worst that could happen? Mallory German not liking the kiss after all and she would walk right out that door and Regina would never see her again. At least she would have this single moment in her life forever close to her heart.

 

It was decided.

 

Regina without thinking about it anymore, cut the distance between them and covered Mallory’s lips with her own. The first things that struck her core was the softness of her lips. Almost cloudlike and warm, the second? How Mal’s hands found themselves tangled up in her hair. Mills didn’t even notice when the weight on her chair lessen, didn’t even noticed how her eyes closed and enjoyment began to bubble up in the pit of her stomach. There was a second between their lips opening in tandem where everything, the entire world, disappeared and her heart wrapped up in a blanket of peace and serenity. There was nothing complicated between them, no strained history. They were just two women with a blank slate.

 

Regina liked her odds at that very moment.

 

Both of them were getting into the kiss, soft mewling sounds, the occasional scrape of teeth against lips and Regina even tugged at the blonde to come closer when the door to her office opened and Mary’s voice filtered in. “You can’t go inside without permission…” A gasp from the woman it was enough to make them stop in their tracks and moved their gazes to the intruders.

 

Regina felt like the ground wanted to swallow her whole. If only that would have happened so she didn’t have to deal with the hurt crossing Robin’s eyes.

 

Shit.

 

“Sorry Regina he just wouldn’t listen…” Mary said completely apologetic as her hands clasped in front of her. Regina took a deep breath, adverting her gaze from Robin and concentrating on her assistant. After all, she was the only one who didn’t make her feel awkward like Mal and Robin.

 

“Is quite alright, Mary Margaret. You can go back to your duties.”

 

Mary didn’t even think about it twice. One look around the room and she ran off, closing the door behind her.

 

There was tension sparkling across the air. Robin’s eyes were boring into her like newly sharpen daggers –there was no need to look at him to know, Regina could feel it in the way her skin crawled. While she tried her best to not look at him leaving her with the only option available, looking at her pristine desk.

 

“If I’ve know you were busy, I would have waited.” Robin said and Regina fought the urge to snort out a laugh. They both knew better, and it made it a bit easier for the brunette to lift her visage to Robin, a raised brow in place. ‘Bullshit’ her stare seemed to say and the man had the good sense to stay quiet.

 

Mal cleared her throat and Regina mentally scolded herself for forgetting the woman’s presence, the reason why the entire situation was weird. “Robin you remember Mallory German…” Mills awkwardly pointed to the woman in question. Mal, as cool as ever, rose her hand in Robin’s direction ready to shake it. Regina couldn’t read her well. She didn’t know what she was thinking or anything like that. It was rather scary to not know nor feel anything from another person but the moment she spoke, Regina immediately calmed down.

 

“You are Zelena’s fiancé, right?”

 

Robin stiffened for a moment, the reminder falling on him like a bucket of cold water and Regina was inwardly glad. Mal struck a nerve, seemed intentional too. “That would be me.”  He didn’t even shake her hands. Mal took it back.

  
The words came out of him forcefully. The admittance of his engagement always seemed to take a lot of him, especially in front of her. He should be used to it by now. The terms of their relation to one another had been written down in bold letters. She made sure that it was always there, preventing them from doing something stupid like sleeping together. They’ve done that already but in her defense, he was Leo, a single man touching American ground for the first time in his life. It wasn’t her fault that he deceived her. The thoughts coursing through her head are making Regina feel bitter and that newly discovered resentment towards him and the old one towards her sister began flaring. No, she wasn’t about to let herself be guided down a dark path, it was best to kick Robin out as soon as possible.

 

“Anyway, what are you doing here?” Regina’s voice came out so steady, void of any feelings. She was proud of herself for it, and even more so when surprised crossed Robin’s features as she settled to be upfront and not miss any single of his movements. Mills couldn’t see Mal’s face, she had angled her body to fully face the man on the other side of the desk but waves of pride had been washing over Regina and she could tell that was coming from the blonde. It was a source of strength that Mills didn’t know she need it, until now.

 

Robin took something out of his pocket, and placed it on top of Regina’s desk.

A white rose.

“Zelena wanted me to let you know she’d decided on the flowers…” The amount of sadness behind that sentence had the air being knocked out of Regina’s lungs. Behind his visit there was something more. Mills couldn’t quite figure out what exactly but it was clear that he wanted to talk. Maybe it was a bad idea to give him that but without analyzing the further, the brunette turned to Mallory with an apologetic smile.

 

“Could you please give us a moment. I’ll be right out and we can go to lunch.” Mal looked at her and then at Robin. The blonde wasn’t really thrilled about the idea but she didn’t voice her concern about it.

 

“It was a pleasure to see you again, Robin.” Oh that wasn’t genuine at all but Mal was nothing but polite.

Robin nodded softly but that was all. No goodbyes, no ‘it was a pleasure.’ Like Mal had said. He just stood there in silence waiting, desperately (his body language said as much) to leave. When she closed the door behind her it only took her three seconds to completely blow up.

“Really!?” He half exclaimed, half asked. “She is the reason why you didn’t accept my proposition.” It was more than obvious that he wasn’t too happy about what he witnessed when he first stepped into her office but he had no right to be angry, none at all. Hurt, maybe but being angry because she decided to move on from him? He had another thing coming.

 

“Don’t…” She raised a hand, as if it would mark more the distance between them. “Common sense and appreciation to not have my life completely destroyed are to blame for me not accepting your stupid proposal.” Even if she, fleetingly, considered it. Being his mistress wasn’t something she wanted. There was so much to lose, and risking her mother’s and sister’s wrath wasn’t worth it. Plus, there’s the fact that Cora knows what happened between them and even though Regina wasn’t aware of who he really was, the truth was that her mother didn’t care at all.

 

 He took another step towards her. If it wasn’t for the fact that the desk was still there, he would have been standing right in front of her a long time ago. “You and I, that makes sense.” He tried but no she wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Be honest did my sister really send you here or was it an excuse to see me?” Avoiding any conversation that started with ‘You and I’ was a must when it came to Robin. He had a way with words. He was an outstanding marksman and his words were the arrows that hit her heart directly onto the bullseye. Regina can vividly remember the first time they met, the honey comb of his words and the way they sway her mentality like a rocking boat. There was nothing more appealing than a man that could maintain a conversation with her about everything and nothing at the same time, about light and darkness and everything in the middle. She liked him for her, lo—no, no, no.

 

Not going down that road, not today, not ever.

 

Robin planted his hand on the smooth surface of the desk and looked at her, really looked at her and for a moment she felt naked, exposed. Robin’s eyes were like x-ray glasses, seeing into the places that no one else dare to look. Her heart, her soul, her mind. Poking and probing until he can see the answer to question he hasn’t uttered. He looked at her like poetry in motion and never in her life has Mills ever wished more than anything to have magic and see him disappeared with a flick of her wrist. “Both…” He answered and for a moment she was a bit dazed.

 

Regina had been paying so close attention to the way he was looking at her that for a moment she had forgotten the question she had asked. But she remembered, sobered up and crossed her arms over her chest. “Well you’ve accomplished your goal.” Again that same steadiness from before. “Next time you want to come in unannounced, don’t.” She walked around her desk, and directed her steps to the door but Regina never made it that far. Robin’s hand was grasping her elbow faster than she could move out of the way and his lips were on hers. They pressed against hers greedily, like a man thirsty and she was his only source of hydration. There was desperation there, and longing and a need to always have her and it had Regina completely melting to his arm, returning the kiss with force. Time passed and it didn’t pass at all, a second stuck in repetition as the progress of their exchange become more and more intense. It was all wrong, somewhere in the back of her head there’s a stranger’s voice, her own, telling her to stop but Mills ignored the warning and list of repercussions that could occur If someone knew about this. Robin pressed her against the door, the knob pressing on her lower back. She could feel the low puncture but engulfed in what she was doing, in the passion that his lips provoked in her, Regina didn’t pay no mind to it.

 

Regina could get used to breathing through his lips and into his mouth.

 

That was when it hit her, she shouldn’t. Regina’s hands pressed against Robin’s chest, pushing as hard as she could until the kiss was nothing more than a past action. Eyes closed, shielding the brunette from the sight of him. By the way he was breathing, panting, and his hands still on her neck, Regina could tell that he wanted to continue this, to be stuck in her office forever simply being with each other and it wasn’t possible. “You shouldn’t have…” Her throat felt parched, the words barely scrapping out. It hurt, bloody hell it hurt but there wasn’t anything she could do. They will always be star crossed lovers and better watch out cause it if continued unchecked, there will be tragedy at the end of this story. “You know well this isn’t possible.”

 

When Regina finally opened her eyes all she could see was his crestfallen expression and it made her heart tugged sideways almost as if was about to be ripped out her chest. Which in hindsight it would be better than all these feeling coursing through her. Some love stories aren’t meant to be lived and unfortunately they are in that category.

 

“What do you want me to do? I can’t just turn off my feelings, it doesn’t work that way.” He finally lowered his arms. Regina instantly missed their warmth.

 

“You can try to be better for Zelena...” It pained her to say it but it was the right thing to do. “You made a commitment to her and it is on you to keep it.” Even if inside she is dying, even if she is cursed to see her sister have him. If only Zelena knew of their history. Mills is sure that the ginger devil would gloat. For some reason her older sister had always treated their relationship like a competition, okay, not always but ever since their father died Zelena had been on the fast track life getting and if she knocked Regina down from time to time, that was a bonus for her. So if she ever knew of her feelings, there was a hundred percent chance that she would make her life a living hell. Constantly reminding her that Robin is at her side.

 

No, she wasn’t about to willingly walk into that one. If there was one thing all the Mills women had in common was their pride.

 

“But I don’t love her.” And that was the part that killed her the most.

 

“You’ll learn to.” Both of them knew she was lying.

 

It wasn’t like Zelena was unlovable, but she made it hard to do so.

 

Robin took a step back and another until there was some distance between them. A chasm of pain and loneliness, a sinkhole ready to swallow them whole if one of them were stupid enough to take a step forward.

 

In that moment, it truly felt final.

 

“So that’s it.” Robin took a deep breath. “You won’t even try?”

 

The brunette sucked on her lower lip, silence engulfing them. There wasn’t much to say. The cards had been dealt from the moment they met, back then they didn’t know how messed up the situation really was.  “Robin we both know what will happen.”

 

“That’s the thing, I don’t. There are millions of possibilities to one action, millions of path to go down but you are being stubborn and taking any chances.” Robin crossed his arms, “I thought you were a little braver than that but I guess you’ll always play it safe.”

 

That wasn’t fair.

 In not so many words Robin called her coward. But if that was the price to pay for them, for him, to be safe than be it. She will take his bullets words and saved them in the pocket of her heart even if they left her bleeding out. Still it was unfair for him to voice it in such a way. It was as if she was the only one capable of seeing how grave their situation. And it hurts like hell, to love and be love but not being too able to water that love and see it bloom. That was Robin’s problem, he only thought of him but what about her? Her own mind had been spiraling down until being surrounded by darkness. How is she supposed to put into words what she felt when it was too great? How could she possibly survive without the pain completely consuming her? The wounds will scar and she will forever be reminded that this love was doomed from the very start.

 

“This is the only thing I can do for you.” A short sigh, “You might not see it now but in the long run you’ll thank me.” For what breaking his heart and hers at the process? We’ll see.

 

“That’s bullshit.” Robin replied, voice dripping with anger. She couldn’t blame him but this was the price to pay. Better than to be hated – she hopes that he hates her in the end—than love an impossible.

 

“I’m sorry you see it that way.” Regina pressed her hands against her side. Her palms were sweaty and shaking uncontrollably. It was hard to get a grip on herself but the more she inhaled and exhaled, the steadier she became. This situation had left behind laceration across her heart but she’ll have to learn how to wear scars like jewels.

 

“I’m sorry you wouldn’t take a leap of faith.”

 

It was pointless to continue with this conversation. Robin wanted one thing, she wanted another thing entirely different and they could never come together in an agreement.

 

Good.

 

It was time to finally put this at rest.

 

“I suppose this is it.” She looked at the clock on the wall, they have been at it for a while. Regina had almost forgotten about Mallory. Almost! The memory of what happened before Robin barged into came into her mind and her cheeks felt rather flushed. Not the right moment for that. “The next time we see each other it will be related to your wedding and afterwards family reunions and my mother’s campaign but over all, you and I, we have nothing else to discuss.  Agreed…?” She moved out of the way, pulling the door open for him. Robin didn’t say anything, he simply walked out of the office without looking back. It pained to admit it, but through that door a piece of her heart left with him. Regina watched him go for a second before turning her back on the opened door.

 

One, two, three.

One, two, three.

One, two, three.

 

It kept going on and on until the need to cry turned into nothing and her heart began to steadily beat once more.  This moment, it truly felt final and Regina began to think that this should have happened a long time ago. But there was still a little hope in her heart, as misguided as that was. The brunette dared to dream, to wonder how her life would have been with him. What would have happened if they had met before he met her sister. Would they be getting ready to be married or were they destined to fall apart? Trying to justify her hope had been dragging her to the ground. In retrospect, she is terrified, emotional, of ending up alone and bitter like her mother but Robin wasn’t her answer.

 

“Regina?” The woman in question slightly jumped as she turned. She had forgotten that she wasn’t entirely alone. The moment her eyes landed on Mal she knew. The answer to all her problems was six feet tall, blonde, with blue eyes and a warm soul. “You alright?”

 

Regina shook her head, a sad smile covering her lips. “No.” She admitted and it made her heart weight less. “But I will be.” Fingers ran through her dark locks a short sigh ebbing from her body. Mills knew it would talk some time but the first step, the hardest one, was already taken and there was no need to look back. The way she sees it, this is just another task to overcome. Pain wasn’t unfamiliar to her. She slipped into the deepest end, but had come out again, like light in her veins and darkness sunk back into the ancient hole it came from. This time it wouldn’t be any different.

 

“Now about that lunch date.” Regina hands perched on her hips, the old sad feeling being locked back into her chest. “Is that still on?”

 

For a long moment Mal stared at her just like before. Looking into her heart and soul and Regina fought the urge to covered her heart with a repellent veil so no one would dare to look at the feelings she had long discarded, the feelings she is starting to discard. It was unbelievably how one look could make you feel raw and exposed. For a moment Regina thought Mal was looking at the traces of Robin’s kiss overriding the one she had placed before him. Maybe she wished to unkiss her and move out of her life.

 

Regina wouldn’t blame her.

 

But Mal was moving closer to Regina and in a split second, the blonde had taken her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Of course it is. After you.”

 

In that very moment Regina released a short breath of relief, she was very afraid that Mal would take back what she said.

  
The brunette reached of her purse before walking out of the door, holding the blonde’s hand.  Regina just hopes that this is the right course of action. After all, she likes Mal and how uncomplicated things would be with her. And that all she wants, peace, zero complication and happiness. Was that too much to ask for?


	5. Chapter 5

Two months, three weeks, eight hours and fifty-two minutes till the wedding and Regina felt like it was an eternity away. Zelena was making her life a living hell and her not so good relationship with Robin passed from the sort of lovers to sort of enemies. They fought all the time and it appears to be quite amusing to her sister. Regina had expressed to Mal, had told her the million and one way she could strangle the couple and for the most part, the blonde had her own colorful ideas on how to deal with them and it had helped immensely when they were together. Still, there were days in which one measly thing could set Regina off, and on those days, she always ended up telling Regina and Zelena to leave before her murder-y tendencies began to kick in.

Today was one of those days.

"Mary, if Robin or Zelena call or appear, please get rid of them. I cannot spend another minute fighting with them about patterns and colors schemes." Regina leaned back with a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. She didn't wait for her assistant to confirm, she didn't need to. Where Mary's was concerned, Regina had absolute faith in her abilities. Plus, she always knew when to allow people in, who to allow in and when. For the most part, her services had been great. Regina really did luck out in the assistant department.

"Um, Regina?" Mary appeared on the door, worrying her lip between her lip. "Killian is here to see you and he won't take no for an answer."

Typical Killian.

Regina rolled her eyes sitting a bit more straight in her leather chair. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but Killian was like a bad virus, the more you ignore it the worse it would get and there was no doubt in her mind that he would just sit around the waiting area until she leaves the office. "Fine." She grunted half-heartedly. "Let him in. Just make sure to bring me a bucket of water in case his imprudent self-appears." Of course, it was a joke, one she made sure to say loud enough for him to hear and…

"You always did love to go to the extremes." Were his first words as he crossed the threshold. "Mary." He greeted courtly, to annoy her Regina realized with a raised brow. Mary left without as much as a glance his way, closing the door behind her with a rather loud thud even for Mary's standards.

"What did you do to her?" One because she was curious (even though it was none of her business) and two because her assistant rarely got angry and the few times she had been was because of David, her husband. Dark eyes lingered a little more on the wooden door, making a mental note to talk to Mary later as well before she finally shifted her gaze on the annoying male in her presence who was giving her that insufferable smirk of his.

"I did nothing." He slumped in the chair.

"He said smirking." Regina shot back dryly, clearly not in the mood for one of his games. "Mary Margaret is probably the most patient person I've ever met and today I finally saw annoyance on her face." The brunette leaned back in her chair again. "So, spill you second class Romeo. What did you do?" They had the type of friendship that no matter how much either of them denied something, they would always get their answers, and this was one of those moments. Months, years without seeing each other didn't mean they couldn't pick up from where they left off. And this was one of those moments that proved that.

For a moment he went silent, playing with the sleeves of his long button-down shirt. It seemed like he was ignoring Regina and she was about to boot him out of the office when he finally talked. "I slept with Emma." Oh, she was not expecting that.

"Come again?" She couldn't believe it. Couldn't wrap her head around the idea that Emma 'No bullshit' Swan actually gave into Killian's desperate attempts to woo her. She expected more of the blonde. It wasn't that Killian was a bad man, more than once he had been her shield whenever her sister or mother berated her, but he had a bad reputation as a womanizer, hence why Regina was always cards up with him. Still, she didn't wish on any woman to be at the end of his lustful stare, it always won in a battle of wills.

"You heard me the first time." Jones rolled his eyes, finally looking at her. "It was bound to happen."

That made her laugh. "Just you can't take no for an answer." Which was sad. The guy needed to be more patient and respecting women. "Killian I may be the only woman in the world that knows the real you. This stupid act that you put to throw off your father, will get you in trouble one of these days and I am no longer your attorney to bail you out." If looks could kill, the one Killian was giving her would have been her downfall but lucky for her they just confirmed the truth behind her words. Everything he had done was for the sake of freedom but to Regina, he seemed more trapped than ever. Living in a web of lies will only choke you in the end. A lesson that the both of them needed to learn.

"My life would have been so different if you actually married me when I proposed." And of course, there was that. The fact that he wanted to use her as protection from his father always rubbed the wrong way.

"We've talked about this countless of times. Marrying you meant more politics." Which she hates so much. "Besides, would you really be willing to have Cora as your mother in law?" She still is trying to process why Robin would hang himself in such a way. Wow, what a way for her brain to make it all the way to him.

"You know I did love you." Every time he said that Regina found it hard to believe but nonetheless, she did. He hasn't loved many people. She was his first love. Belle had been his fatal love and by the looks of things Milah and him are at it with the fatal attraction bullshit. She just hopes he is smart enough to keep away.

He won't, she knows.

"Anyway." She cleared her throat. This was not something she needed to talk about. "You sleeping with Mary's sister isn't enough to get her angry. What else happened?" That is where he actually looked ashamed. For Killian to look, to feel that way there must have been a rather powerful motive.

"I didn't know Neal was going to propose to her the night it happened. They got into a big fight and I thought it was over between them so I consoled her. In the morning he arrived at her apartment and I was there." His voice got quieter and quieter with every word he spoke, and Regina started to feel bad for him but even more so for Neal. He was sweet and caring, sure he had his issues all of them thanks to his father Gold, but he was an honest and good guy. She didn't know that he was with Emma and that it was that serious.

"That was dirty, Killian even by your standards." Rough but true. Killian, Neal and she all grew up together but Killian and he were actually best friends. But things happened, and people grow distant and it was the case with them. Regina never really knew what happened that they stopped being friends, but she suspects it was because of Gold. "If you knew that Neal was with Emma, why even risk it?" One of his flaws was his pride and Regina had the lingering feeling that the whole Emma thing was because of that. As misguided as it was.

"I screwed up, big time." Exasperation bled out of his words and Regina had the good sense to not push any further. There's enough regret in his eyes to keep him awake at night without her adding another heavy load on to it. Time for a change in topic, again.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" The ambiance was a tad awkward after what they just discussed, and Regina hated it when it got like that with Killian. They've always been mellowed with banters and easiness when with each other but today it was rather strange, and she disliked it. Hopefully, it would pick up.

Killian was lost in his own little world. If he heard her Regina couldn't possibly know. So she picked up a little plushy she had on her desk (courtesy of Henry, Emma's son) and threw at Jones who almost jumped out of his skin. "Bloody hell." He muttered picking the plushy from the ground and throwing it back at Regina who caught it successfully.

"I said, why are you here?" This time he did hear her and instantly sat up straight clearing his throat. His semblance improved but she knows there's a storm brewing inside of him.

"What? Can't a friend visit another friend without there being an ulterior motive?"

Oh boy. Regina knew that nothing good could follow what he just said. There was always something fermenting in his head. Killian wasn't the type to appear out of nowhere just to say hello. There was something there, and she had the sinking notion that it was not good. "Whatever it is my answer is no."

Killian perked up at that. Challenges were his forte. "C'mon Regina. I have an amazing proposal."

"Here I thought you didn't have an ulterior motive." She shot back crossing her arms.

"Well, I lied."

Of course, he did.

"And again, I am not interested."

The blue eyes man stood up from his chair and walked around the desk where he then leaned against it to get a better view of her face. He always did that for some reason, always looked deeply into her eyes as if they would give him the answers he seeks to convince her into one of his schemes. The worse part of it all? He always knew what to say. Mills had come to hate that ability of his. "Not even for the one in your lifetime opportunity to see Zelena floundering?"

Eyes snapped to his blue ones. "What do you mean?" It will sound wretched from her part but she actually enjoyed flailing Zelena.

"Public speaking."

Boy those two words had made Regina grin like the Cheshire cat. Out of the two of them, Regina was the one gifted with public speaking. Her older sister had always struggled with it. She can remember vividly that time in High School where she had this absurd idea of wanting to be a singer (their father encouraged, their mother did not but she was more flexible back then) and decided to enter the school talent show. Nothing came out of her mouth, and what did come out sounded like a choking cat. Ever since that moment, Zelena had never done anything remotely close to that.

"Whose brilliant idea was that?" She asked quite curious about it. Regina knows it wasn't her mother. Anything to spare the embarrassment and people close to the family knew of the struggles so Regina was sure someone was either unaware of Zelena's lack of presence or really wanted to see her fall flat on her face. Regardless, Mills was getting quite excited about it.

When Killian smirked a tad wider, Regina's brow rose. "Robin."

Well shit.

"You're kidding?" Robin didn't seem like the type to push someone to completely embarrassed themselves. He was a good person regardless of the fact that he was a cheating bastard. Robin had a good heart so she was finding it quite hard to believe that he actually is pushing Zelena into doing something she is not good at.

"No, this is real alright." Jones crossed his arms, eyes lingering on the wall behind her while her gaze was pinned on the door. "Apparently Robin has a charity helping kids that have been affected by the Syria problem." She remembered. They talked about it that night they met. The night where their names were switched and their attraction became something impossible to deny. It wasn't the only charity he had, Robin traveled the world giving his time and money to help those who truly needed it. He was a far cry from a saint, but he had a gentle soul. "And he asked her if she wanted to be part of it, but that meant giving a speech to the benefit that your mother is holding tonight. His foundation will get a lot of support because of this."

The same benefit she got an invite to and declined. "I already said no to that, dear," Regina replied, finally snapping out of her daze.

"Well, you can be my plus one." Killian countered lowering his gaze to her. "I talked to Robin, he said he wanted to ask you to be part of the charity, but you guys been fighting a lot lately, so he didn't ask." And he went for the only other Mills who would do anything to get some points with their mother and by extension her campaign.

"So, he doesn't know?" Regina's brow sprinted.

"Not a clue." Killian countered dropping his arms on his lap. "You can either go and see her squirm or…"

"Save her ass, my mother's and Robin's." She finished with a groan at the end. Leave it to Killian to actually guilt trip her like that. Normally she wouldn't care. Leaving her mother and Zelena make fools of herself would certainly improve her week by a huge margin but Robin that was another story. Like it or not, on a level she actually cared for the guy, plus his charities, his time spent in refugee camp zones and orphanages is something he felt proud of. Ruining something like this for him only to amuse herself with her family's drama wasn't fair. Regina released another groan, hand running over her face. "I hate you, Killian." She muttered, afterward biting her lip. Mills was about to do the right thing even though it bothers her to no end.

"Hey, you can always skip the hero complex and watch Zelena babble in front of the most influential people in the world. I'm sure Cora would be thrilled." The sarcasm in his voice was enough for Regina to finally put two and two together and she will kick herself for not noticing he was on the clock as her mother's errand boy.

"My mother put you up to this." And why would he deny that? They both knew the truth. When he said nothing more, Regina's frustration flared but she did not allow it to take over like it usually did. "If you needed an excuse to see me all you needed to do is say to missed me." Killian always did give as an excuse that he missed her and that's why following Cora's orders was the most effective way for him to come around. Still, she hated that he was never upfront with those things (Regina is aware of his inability of showing any type of emotions without seeming weak) but she gave up a long time ago of trying to change him.

"Great, I'll pick you up at night and don't worry, I already sent a dress to your apartment." He then leaned forward and kissed Regina's forehead. "See you tonight."

"Prick." She said half-heartedly, watching him wave goodbye without turning to look at her one last time. The door closed with a soft thud and she wished that he had never visited. She actually wished to have been fighting with Zelena and Robin instead of Killian coming around to force Regina to play hero. What's worse? Mills felt chained down once more. This was Cora's power, her ability to imprisoned without even trying. Taking advantage of a person's good heart to manipulate in such an elaborate way where you feel in control when in reality she is pulling at your chains. All her hard work to unchained herself from her mother was for nothing.

Here she was once more prisoner in the Cora Mills' Penitentiary facilities.

"Wait…" One, two, three. "Shit." She stood up, shuffling towards the door but by the time she pulled it open Killian was gone. "Ah, Fuck." She cursed as she leaned against the edges of the door.

"Everything alright?" Mary concerned voice sober Regina up.

"Far from it actually." She replied breathing out. "I just allowed Killian to convince me to go to an event sponsored by my mother and with the added bonus that he picked my dress for tonight, which makes it a million times worse."

Mary propped herself better on her chair. Regina watched how her lips twitched. "He'll probably dress you up as a hooker."

"Argh." Regina banged her head against the door frame. "Kill me now."

The pixie cut brunette did laugh this time. "Might as well make the most of it." Regina opened one eye in her assistant's direction, a gaze full of questions. "Your mother would probably die if she sees you in a none conservative dress and you have a banging body, flaunt it."

Mills stood straight. Mary wasn't wrong and maybe that's why Killian decided to send something that Cora would totally scream about. He never did things halfway why should she? She is giving up an evening with Mal to save her family's reputation it shouldn't matter what she wore…

Mal!

"I think we are done for the day. You can go home. I just need to call Mal and tell her that our plans for tonight are canceled." She absolutely hates canceling on Mal, they barely saw each other this past week because of all events she had on her calendar and tonight was the only night they both had free until now. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, walking back into her office without even bothering to close the door. She reached for her phone before dropping to her chair and opened the string of messages with the artist.

"I can't make it tonight to our date. Momzilla managed to drag me into the Syria event. Rain check?" Once sent, Regina began gathering her things, prioritizing color samples and patterns for the next time she sat down to continue with her job. About ten minutes later when Regina was about to leave, a text came through.

"Don't worry. I am running late her anyway and there's a chance my manager is going to drag me into another one of her late dinner parties. Wish you were coming through." Another text came. "See you on Sunday for brunch?"

Something inside Regina loosens. Being in a relationship with Mallory was easy. There were no hidden agendas – that she was aware off – and they were honest with each other right off the bat. Mal knew about Robin, absolutely every detail and she didn't even flinch. Mills considered herself lucky. They say never meet your heroes, they never said anything about getting into a relationship with them. "Brunch sounds perfect. Mimosas with you as view sounds like a perfect painting to me." It was cheesy, and it made her smile a goofy smile and Regina loved it. Regina locked the office, Mary didn't think twice about leaving. Ever since she had baby Neal the earlier she could leave the better.

"You've been spending way too much time with me. That was actually so sticky."

When she reached her car, Regina read the text and laughed. "It isn't nearly enough time in my opinion." A beat, enough for Regina to start the car. "Now you know how you sound like daily."

"Touché. I'll see you on Sunday, and remember every time you hear your sister brag…"

"Take a shot, got it. See you then." After whatever she had to do, she'll get so hammered.

"Good girl."

..::..

"This dress is completely inappropriate." When she first saw the red fabric, Regina had sighed in relief. At least he didn't pick a wild color but the moment she put it on that relief turned into distress. Sure it looked amazing on her, hug every curve of her body just right, it flowed like a river almost endlessly and made her look like royalty, which she was not. It even intensified the dark color of her eyes into a mystery. If it was any other event she would have wore it no questions asked. Regina was pretty sure the sole reason Killian had picked it out was to upstage her sister. He fully took advantage of her lack of effort.

"I think you look great." Killian offered her a hand. He looked quite handsome in his black tuxedo. Like her, he looked like a model taken out of an Armani catalog.

"Have you see the split of this dress?" To show him what she meant, Regina took a misstep back her entire leg showing. The worse part, for her, was that it had two so when she walked she was showing off her legs.

"So…" Killian tilted his head as he looked at her legs. "Any woman with your legs would be showing them off." Lips twitched into a smirk and she had to roll her eyes. Typical of the male part of the species to think like that. Regina reached for her clutch purse, checking that her phone, keys, and lipstick were all inside before walking into the hallway taking his hand. "Did you write a speech?"

And shit. "No. I totally forgot. I'll just read whatever Zelena had written down." Sounded like a bad idea as she was saying those words out loud. "On second thought I'll write something on my phone just in case."

"Smart. The last thing we need is you reading some speech about yourself. Talk about tacky." Jones gently nudge her hand and they began walking towards the elevator shaft. Already in her mind, she was composing a million of ways on how to start that speech but unless she doesn't have more information there was no way of coming up with something that would actually stick. There was one other way she could actually come up with some impressive homily but that meant she needed to stop avoiding Robin altogether. By the time they reached the lift Regina was groaning.

"I need to talk to Robin." She admitted out loud already dreading the idea. When Killian looked at her with a pointed brow she added. "If I want to write something good I need more details and the only person that I know that could guide me in the right direction is him."

"Sounds like a bad idea," Killian said as he pushed on of the buttons.

"No shit, Sherlock." She countered already taking out her phone. "But he had actually visited refugee camps, he had lived with people fleeing from their country for an entire year. If there was someone who has good insight is him." When her friend, because let us face it regardless how they treat one another they are friends, turn to her with a soft chortle Regina adverted her gaze. "What?"

The elevator doors finally opened, and Regina was the first one through. "Nothing, I'm just starting to see why you are so attracted to him, that's all." He finally stepped inside, and the brunette pressed the lobby button, the door closing behind Jones.

The words were there 'I'm not attracted to him.' but she couldn't voice them out. Lies like that are better to be kept hidden plus, Killian will most likely call bullshit on her. Instead, she stood there quiet, opening the string of messages with Robin. There were mostly about the wedding plans, further than that there was nothing more until now.

"This is going to sound strange but, can you give me a summary of your foundation?" Regina hit send and was instantly regretting it. Talking to him was opening the door to all the things she had been fighting so hard to forget. She still has those dreams where they are together. Where they were Leon and Reina and the outside world mattered not. The worse part of it all is that she wished they were real, that her feeling for him was exposed to the outside world. Alas, it was nothing more than a pipe dream that she cannot entertain, it just makes it harder for Regina to get him out of her head.

When the door closed as her gaze lifted, Regina groaned. She would much rather spend the evening with Mal, being lazy on the bed while the blonde painted her. Not on her way to save the entire Mills' family reputation and texting Robin about it. Maybe she can just get off the elevator on the next stop and return to her apartment and allow everything go up in flames. Will certainly brighten up her morning when she sees the newspaper in black bold letters 'Mills crash and burns hotter than a meteorite' sure, sounds like a TMZ title but she would enjoy it nonetheless.

"Gina." Killian's voice made her come back to reality where her phone was ringing in her hand and fuck. Did he really have to call back? Can he be a normal human being and text some link or something? A short breath parts her lips as Regina slender digit slide over the screen.

"Hello…" It was low but casual, not at all showing the nervous wreck she truly was on the inside.

"Hey…" Robin replied back, both going silent. Regina could feel Killian's gaze on her, hot and heavy and full of curiosity, so she gives him her back and he released a short laugh of amusement.

"You could have texted." Was all Regina muttered into the phone with a gruff sounding voice? It didn't help she was confined in such a small space with a guy that will most likely tease her when the conversation – if the managed one without fighting – is over. Even worse when they get to the venue and she sees Robin, Killian will really have ammunition for the entire year. Might as well start planning a trip out of town.

"I could have." He amends, and Regina had the feeling that more would follow those three words. "But I wasn't sure it was some sort of accident or wrong number that texted me. You certainly made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me."

Oh yeah, she said that, but can you blame her? They have a messed-up relationship. NO, not relationship, that would mean that she gives meaning to what happened between them (she does) and that wasn't healthy for the in-laws' relation they will have. She is already cursed with planning their wedding, she wasn't about to get emotionally involved as well.

Even though she already is.

"Point taken." Standing a bit straighter, "So, are you going to tell me or…" She trailed off and ding! The lift door opened and she was out of there super-fast before Killian could say something. Knowing where he usually parked, Regina guided her steps towards his car.

"Why?" She faltered on her steps.

"Because if I'm going to a place where it is full of people that think I'm the black sheep of the family, I might as well have a bit more information." Securing her steps once more, Regina reached Killian's car and waited for him to unlock it. She knows he is purposely taking his damn time to make this conversation with Robin awkward.

"Wait, you are coming to the fundraiser?" This was it. She could say no, turn around and lock herself in her apartment. Mills is aware that all hell will break loose if she didn't attend the fundraiser. Like she told Robin, she is already the black sheep of the Mills family and this won't affect her whatsoever but that meant dealing with her mother's wrath for disobeying a (not so direct) order. It was a good idea actually but then again, her mother caused in Regina the worse migraine she ever had. Even getting out of the country wouldn't be enough to run away from her mother.

Regina looked at Killian over the hood of his care. His brow was raised in that manner that told her what she was already thinking, and she realized that he was giving her an out, the last one. She pressed the phone more against her ear, silently praying that this night wasn't a bad idea.

It totally was.

"Yes, I am."

..::..

The excitement coursed through his vein and he vaguely wondered if that is how a heroin addict felt. Like the world suddenly became too colorful and the adrenaline made him run all the red light going off in his head. Robin shouldn't be this eager, this happy to be able to see Regina. Sure, he had seen her in the last few weeks but all of those times they were fighting, his way of throwing Zelena off his scent, of the feelings that grew bigger and bigger for the other Mills. After Regina said no to his proposition (which he totally understands, he felt like trash after he had asked) Robin tried his hardest to keep the thoughts of her at bay but it didn't work. His feelings grew every day more and no matter how hard he tried, the universal truth was that he was in love with her.

After getting her text, he had felt thrown off but his conversation with her had given him a new burst of longing and glee. It would certainly be a long night, but interesting. He got ready in a blink, tux, fitting his body perfectly, shoes shining like stars and his hair combed perfectly to the side. This had the makings of a perfect night, not only for the obvious reasons but also because this foundation meant the world to him. It was the only thing that wasn't controlled by his father. Though he is trying to get some via Cora Mills, he won't let it happen. It was bad enough that Cora had forced him to allow Zelena to become the key speaker (to what end he does not know) but he is starting to see why. He remembered clearly one night where his future wife to be had specifically told him that she doesn't do public speaking –genuinely shocked him because she is way too outspoken— probably because that gene was only inherited by her sister. So, this was most likely one of Cora's ploy to smoke out Regina.

It worked.

Robin drove directly to the venue. Z had decided to go with her mother which meant breathing room for him. When he arrived, earlier than everyone else, he texted Regina. It was clear that phone calls weren't allowed.

"You didn't answer my question." He hit send and walked to the podium where he made sure that all the speakers, including himself, had a good view of the area. From up there, everything looked bigger, more daunting just like he liked it. After living in a refugee camp for an entire year, he can honestly say that he does not fear anything. Maybe it should but there were human living with bigger demons and it was his duty – self-proclaim—to help them out.

"I don't know what you are referring to." Classic Regina Mills.

Robin rolled his eyes. "You coming here…Does it has to do with Zelena's speech."

"Why ask something you already know the answer to." Well, she was right but on a deep level, he hoped it was because of him. Too bad he was wrong.

"So that's all?" He asked in the last attempt to see that his hope is in the right place and…

"…And I know what this means to you. What it means to all the people you help with your foundation."

There was nothing else he could ask or say.

Robin shook his head, clearing out his mind out of the many thoughts and implications Regina's words had. Instead, he decided to finish what was left and go to the door and greet people, after all, it was his duty and he wants to catch a glimpse of her before the real drama began.

Tonight, promised to be anything but dull.

"Should be an interesting evening." He said to no one, in particular, putting the phone inside his pocket and heading to the greeting area where Cora, Zelena, and his father, his father, were waiting for him to show off unity as a family if only the outside world knew how messed up things truly were in the Locksley-Mills contract.


End file.
